Headshot
by The 11th Finger
Summary: The Administrator and Sniper come to an agreement, while Scout tries to get close to Miss Paulings.
1. Sympathy for the Devil

Boom. Headshot. One of the most iconic phrases through time, and only he could say it and truly mean it. He's a professional. And a professional with standards, ofcourse. ''Be polite..'' he murmured with a grin as he blew the head off a charging BLU Demoman. ''Be efficient..'' Boom - A medic down.. ''And have a pla-''

''BONK!'' A sudden pain shot through the back of his head. He knew that it was the BLU Scout. He feigned defeat and laid down, and the Scout approached. ''Not so tuff now, are ya, ya wimp? Yeah, I wasted ya good! I'm a force o-'' The Scout didn't get to finish his sentence, because he was met by the butt of the RED Sniper's rifle to the face. Sniper quickly lept over him with his Bushwacka lifted high, stradling the Scout and keeping him down.

''N-no! I was jus' kiddin', man! Dere's no need for ya to cut mee!'' Sniper looked down at the whining whelp under him. He could sortof understand his overcompensating nature. He'd heard about the rough streets of Boston, even though he's never visited. He's not a bloody tourist, but the Scout sure is on the battlefield. Sniper lifted the knife in his hand threateningly and the Scout snaps.

''NO NO! PLEASE, SIR! PLEASE!'' The Scout whines and cries under him, covering his face with his hands. Sniper looked at him and slowly lowers the kukri, stepping off the whining youngling. ''Ye better be bloody 'appy I don't kill pups, you piker. Now run very far away from me, and you better not look back..''

The Sniper scoffed as he watched the little wimp run off. He picked his rifle up again and reloaded the bullet, before shooting a look around and noticing a camera in the corner behind him, giving it a light glare before continuing his work.

She stared emotionless at the screen. The Administrator watched Mr. Mundy's slight glare towards her and she cocked her drawn-on eyebrow all the way over her pale forhead. She tapped on her cigarette, the ashes floated a way down the cold metal floor.

"Miss Pauling." The strong timbre in her voice summoned a young and small young woman near her, who fidgeted with the writingpad, locked in her arms near her chest.

"Yes, Miss Mann?" She spoke politely.

"How would you describe such an action, Miss Pauling?" Her stern and hard eyes not leaving the TV screen with Mr. Mundy's figure on.

"I believe it's called Sympathy, Miss." The young woman with the purple dress and huge glasses said.

The Administrator remained silent and Miss Pauling thought this woman had never heard of the word 'Sympathy' before and said ".. It's an act of kindness." with a silent voice.

"And you know what an 'Act of Kindness' means, right?" Her dark painted lips murmured.

"Indeed." Miss Pauling slowly left the side of The Administrator and dissapeared in the shadow of the head quarters.

Sniper pulled up his van outside the headquarters of Reliable Excavation Demolition. Bloody inconvenient name, considering they're the ones defending from the BLU bombs. He pushed the door up and jumped out, a half-lit cigarette hanging limply between his lips. He walked to the entrance and peered at a sign on the door.

''No smoking allowed.'' Just what he expected. He threw the cigarette down on the asphalt and stomped it out before pushing the entrance doors open and walking up to the reception.

''Mr. Mundy. I'm here to talk to the Administrator.'' Sniper said dryly, taking his hat off for the lady listening to him. ''Oh, Mr. Mundy! Sit down and I'll tell you when the Administrator is ready.'' Mr. Mundy.. Long time since anyone called him that. He barely remember what his real name was. His dad refused to call him by it, and his mother was never allowed to speak to a 'crazed gunman'. And to his teammates, he was just a sniper. He fell into his chair and put his hat on, tipping it forward to shade his eyes from the beaming lights in the ceiling.

Sometimes he wished that he didn't sign the contract, but with his lack of any talents everywhere, and the extremely appealing payment he couldn't say no to shoot other people. He's surprised the headquarters was in such a nice condition, considering how much they paid their mercenaries. Just the Demoman had about a 600$ million every year.

Bloody idiots, this money could've gone to more supplies, not the bloody pavement cracks.

It took another fifteen minutes before a smiling pretty young thing came into the waiting room. "Mr. Mundy?" She said with a wide polite smile. His skin jolted with the sudden call out of his name and looked startled into her big blue eyes. "The Administrator is ready to see you, Sir." He scrambled his belongings together, like his hat and his jacket he took off in the heathed waitingroom. He held the hat close to him, in the presence of a lady.

The young girl walked in front of him chatting about the weather and other mediocre subjects. He only replied to her enthousiastic remarks with a grunt and a slight polite smile. She walked fast on her heels and her ponytail swayed rythmic with her fast walk. He just followed her in her steps and couldn't help himself to sneak a peek at her bum that was strapped in a tight black skirt, reaching right above her knees.

She stopped her pace at a large metallic door.

"I'll have to leave you here, Mr. Mundy." She looked up at him with a polite smile. "If you go right that door, behind there will be The Administrator."

He thanked her for her services and gave her a slight wink before walking trough the corridor, towards the next door.

Behind that door, there was another waiting room. One less pleasant as the one he say in earlier. This one didn't have any mildly intresting magazines about celebrities, unknown to him, or gossip. No, nothing that could pass his time in the waiting room again. He sat down, he stretched his legs out and adjusted his hat over his eyes. Shading once again from the bright lights.

He never had the chance to adjust to his relaxing pose, a light scatter of light paced footsteps were heard in the clean corridor.

"There you are, Mr. Mundy!" Miss Pauling with the huge glasses and purple dress stood in the doorway smiling politely at him.

He glanced at her, and stood up again. He nodded his head polite at Pauling, "Miss." he said and held his hat near him.

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Mundy." She said, remembering their previous encounter. She led him into a large office with only a desk and a few office decorations at. A woman with an intresting haircut and purple suit sat with crossed legs at the desk. She didn't look up at him.

"Miss, Mr. Mundy is here." Miss Pauling said, holding her writingpad close and walked to stand on her rightful place near The Administrator.

The Administrator looked up from her paperwork, glancing unintrested at Sniper's appearance.

"Ah yes. Mr. Mundy." She said and motioned for him to come closer. She closed her pen and interwined her long boney fingers with eachother and she locked her stern grey eyes at his.

BLU Scout fixed the collar of his long-sleeved shirt as he walked to the entrance of the BLU Headquarters. Dressing up like a normal person was very unlike him, but today is the day where he makes a good impression. He pushed the entrance's doors open and looked around the big, blue-decorated hall. This impression wasn't only for the Administrator, but this would be the first time he'd have the possibility to see Miss Pauling outside of the battlefield. Previously they had only met during their 'close-up evaluations'. The woman made his heart skip a beat the first time he saw her. The first woman to make him feel like that during his adult-life. As he walked up to the reception, he peered around and noticed two cameras, positioned so every action in the room would be caught. ''BLU security. Top of the ark-stuff.'' he said to the receptionist as he arrived. The blonde woman looked at him with a quirked eyebrow, processing what he said and then giving him a smile. ''The Administrator will take you shortly, sir.''

''Mr. Mundy, you do know that you are prohibited by your contract to let any of the opposing team live?'' the Administrator said coldly, her gaze almost piercing through the RED Sniper. He kept his cool demeanour, reclining further in his chair and talking nonchalantly. ''Sheila..'' he started. ''That's 'Miss' to you.'' the Administrator countered back. Sniper gently fingered on the brim of his hat as he continued ''-Miss-, when a young boy is cryin' for sympathy under ya, there's a certain trait called humanity tha' kicks in. I simply let him live anoth' day, so he'd learn from his mistakes.'' A beep could be heard from the telephone on the Administrator's desk. ''Miss, someone is here to meet you.'' Administrator lifted an eyebrow again and slowly nodded, waving Miss Pauling off who dutifully left. ''.. That's another door compared to what we came into..'' Sniper thought to himself, before looking back at the Administrator who kept her bodypiercing stare at him.

Scout shuffled around in his chair, peering around the hallway. Every minute felt like an hour in this place. Especially under those beaming lights in the ceiling. He looked up and winced - He felt like he was melting onto the leathery seat. ''Geez.. For bein' packed widd money, you sure don't spend it on da airconditionin'.'' He looked over at the receptionist, who did not respond. Didn't even look at him. This moved him ever so close to the edge. This day could not have been worse. ''So, how's working for Building League United, den? Is da officework as easy as da fieldwork?'' The receptionist still didn't respond. He stood up and started pacing around, his annoyance rising by the seconds. ''So, uhm, will she be ready soon?'' The receptionist refused to answer him. ''.. Uh, hello?'' The receptionist kept her eyes on her desk. Scout stormed up to the reception and slammed his fists onto the desk. ''LOOK AT ME!'' The receptionist stared up at him, startled. From a door to his left, he heard a familiar voice ''Uhm.. The Administrator is ready to take you now, sir.''

''Look, She-.. Miss, I know you're all business, n' you're all professional, but I understand tha'. I'm a professional too, and we both know professionals have standards.'' The Administrator observed him quietly, but she seemed like she already knew what was coming. ''Be polite, be e-'' Sniper was rudely interrupted. ''I do not need your preachings, I need you to follow the rules of your contract, mr. Mundy.'' Sniper muttered, putting his hat in his lap, thinking of his next move. ''Okay then, miss. You'll teach me ta be a true professional. And I'll teach y'what sympathy and humanity is.'' Sniper slowly stood up and put his hat on, the tip slightly tilting forward.

''Deal, or no deal?'' The Administrator certainly looked like a questionmark. She was not one to be bargained with, but mr. Mundy seemed.. interesting to her. The australian reached his hand out to shake with the Administrator, who slowly reached out to shake his hand sternly. ''Okay, then, mr. Mundy. After RED's next mission at Teufort, you will return here and we shall talk. And if you're just a minute late, there will be more then just talk.'' Sniper lifted an eyebrow and slowly let go of the petite hand. ''I'll see ya aroun' then.'' He turned on his heel and slowly walked out the door he came from, heading straight back to his parked camper.

Scout turned around sharply and stared startled into the brown eyes of Pauling. "Oh hey... ahem-" He straightned his back and dusted invisible dirt of him and threw her one of his charmer smiles that used to work magic on the girls back in Boston. "Hello, Miss Paulin'" He said and bowed over to give her a charming kiss on her little hands, but before he could even pout his lips to press a kiss on them, she withdrew them and left him astounded and beaten out of his shoes. He glanced at the non-responding desk girl from his eyecorners, incase she was too busy glaring like a dead fish at papers then to witness his emberassing move.

Scout followed Miss Pauling into the office with his eyes locked to the ground.

Scout walked into the office and he lifted his eyes from the ground to observe the Administrator's office. Nice, Looks comfortable, with all the... plants and paintings. Whatever. He stood before the Administator, now THAT didn't look comfortable! .. She looked even worse in real life.. with all the.. and all that.. hmm.. no. He glanced from the witch to Miss Pauling who stood silently next to her with that writingpad locked near her chest.

The Administrator looked at her papers up to Scout with a piercing glare that makes him feel naked.

"Mr. Uhmm-"

"Scout." he said too quickly, judging by her angry look.

"What?"

".. Uhm.. Scout M'am.. I mean Miss.. I mean ... yea" He withered underneath her angry glare.

"Well then.. Scout.." She spat with a sarcastic voice. "You do know that you are prohibited to let any of the opposing team live?"

Scout nodded, trying to keep his 'coolness' running, by looking her right in the eyes.

"Well, RED Sniper did let you live, and not going further into that..." She locked her boney fingers together. "You begged." Her glare became more vicious and stared him down completely.

They remained silent. "I wonder now, why did you beg?" she didn't break eyecontact, not ever for a second.

What the hell was he supposed to say?

"You never seem to worry about your life being at risk, any time given in a battle. Wich leaves me rather curious."

His eyes shifted from The Administrator to Miss Pauling and back. "Well..." He said. "Isn't that obvious?" He moved towards her desk and boldly leaned against it, looking down at the angry face of the Administrator. His heart was pounding in his troath, but his Momma signed him up for acting classes once, so this shouldn't be THAT hard?

"I don' think I could live with the fact that I would break yo' heart... To watch me die like dat." To emphesize his message he lifted his hand softly to his chest where his heart is beating like a maniac. He was still looking down at The Administrator who looked at him with an unamused look.

"Miss Pauling, get this fool out of my office." She shook her head and rubbed her temples.

She walked him towards to door.

"Is she always that enjoyable?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"You just have to get to know her." Miss Pauling whispered with a thin smile on her face.

Scout shrugged and walked it off, he felt succesfull anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Hey there! I am sorry to inform you, in case you pressed this story, hoping for some yaoi... This isn't a yaoi story. Let's hope that doesn't keep you from reading on.  
>This story is mainly set on two relationships, Sniper with Administrator and Scout with Miss Pauling.<br>These two couples may seem out of the blue, but why the hell not? Give it a pretty good thought, they kind of work together, don't you think?  
>Anyway, first things first, I should announce that I didn't write this myself, not at all! My best friend Chris Everlast, wrote this. A part... Most of it.. yea. He's actually a really talented writer to me and I just sit there and compliment his greatness and sometimes come up with something funny and little that could happen.<br>The title to this story doesn't really matter... because we had a great title in mind, but we forgot because I saved all the documents under the name of "HEADSHAWT" because I thought I was being funny and all...Anyway .. I'm just going to end this author's note with these last words.

I've been drinking, I don't care and enjoy the rest of this story! _HUZZAH!_


	2. Scout's one fast motherf

They were all waiting in the room, anxious counting the minutes towards the signal and the sound of the gates being lifted. Sniper took an inspecting look inside his scope and decided to pack some ammo. He wandered off to the closet packed with pills, bandages, bullets and rockets. He took out few small pocketboxes and put them in the pocket of his jacket. He lifted his sunglasses higher on his nosebridge and calmly sat aside.

He observed the others and their pre-battle-routine. Engineer was carefully checking all his tools were present in his toolbox, Engineer saw Sniper keeping an eye on him and Engineer merely nodded politely with a smile his way.

"Yo, 'Ey! Has anybody seen my bat?" Scout called trough the room. Sniper rolled his eyes at the young man's irresponsibility concerning his own weapons and saw that his shiny iron bat was leaning casually against the wall next to Sniper.

"Oi! Mongrel!" He shouted out at Scout, who was scavenging the room to find his bat. Scout turned around and saw the bat flying towards him. His reflexes didn't fail on him and Scout catched the bat with ease. "Ye bettah take care of ye own stuff, boy!"

"Next time, Old man!" Scout yelled back, smirking.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the map, the BLU Scout was jogging around the respawn room to get everything off his nerves. He knew that he needed to rush out as quick as he could to grab that intelligence. He stopped up and peered around the room at the others. The whole team was there, and they all had their own rituals before running out. The Heavy Weapons guy would clean Natascha, the Pyro would play with a silver lighter, and etcetera. He heard the familiar voice on the speakers, counting down from ten seconds. Any second now.. Any second now.. ''The mission begins in 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1..''. The alarm sirens ran, and Scout grabbed his Scattergun and sprinted right out and dove into the water under the bridge. He had planned this to exact detail. He waddled as fast as he could through the knee-high water and sprinted up the stairs. He barely avoided being seen by the RED Demoman. Scout grinned at all the blind puns you could make at the poor, Scottish sucker. He ran further, down the straight stairs and took a sharp turn around all the technology and ran inside the intelligence room. He grabbed the briefcase.<p>

''YES!'' Scout jolted out. He turned around proudly with the briefcase strapped to his back but was stopped by a big, bear-like frame. ''Oh no, little Scout. You're not leaving yet..'' Scout slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the big RED Heavy. ''.. Uh.. denied..'' Scout quickly tried to slide on his belly between the Heavy's leg, but the Heavy grabbed his ankles and held him upside down, a meter over the floor. ''Hohoh, you're so little to me it's funny! Now, should I methodically rip little Scout to shreds, or brutally slam you against wall?'' the Heavy asked himself, obviously not wanting Scout's opinion. He dangled around, still stuck in the Heavy's grip, flailing his arms around. The Heavy grinned and then slammed him right through the office desk where the intelligence would be, crushing the table in two!

"OW SHIT! MY BACK! MY BACK!'' Scout screamed out, crawling around in the debris of the former table. ''Yes, cry, little baby! CRY!'' Scout was almost on the edge to do that, but he remembered one thing. As the Heavy again stood over him, with a big wide grin, Scout slowly reached into his backpack. ''Hey, knucklehead. Ya ain't gonna win.''

* * *

><p>RED Sniper ran out on the balcony as soon as the match started. He aimed down at the enemy base, and saw a splash in the water. ''They've already breached our defenses, lads!'' he shouted out to anyone who wanted to listen. He saw a Medic-Heavy go out of one the two doors. He kept steady, licking his lips as he waited for the right moment. A squeeze of the trigger later and there was Russian grey matter, all over the German behind the big Heavy Weapons Guy. ''NOT SO TOUGH NOW, YA QUACK!'' he shouted over the battlefield, reloading his rifle. He kept his scope aimed at the BLU Base. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice, it seemed to be their Scout. '''ey, Snipes, how's it lookin' out dere?'' the RED Scout said curiously. ''I think their Scout have already ran inside, mate. Go look afte' him..'' Sniper mumbled out, obviously annoyed. He felt the RED Scout's hand on his shoulder. ''Pally, see the Sniper on the other side of da balcony? Shoot quick, cuz dere's a blue dot on ya head.'' Sniper felt the adrenaline burst into his veins, and he quickly moved to where the Scout referenced and shot. ''ONE SNIPER TO ANOTHER MATE, GIVE UP!'' he shouted, snickering. ''Thanks, mate. Much appreciated.''<p>

''Glad ya took him out fo' me, Snipes.'' The Scout said, pacing behind him. Sniper looked over his shoulder at him and nodded. ''No problems, mate.'' he murmured out and kept aiming. ''It's just too sad...'' Scout said, like reciting a poem. ''Get out there and fight, ya mongrel!''

He heard a couple of steps, coming up close behind him. ''I was never really on your side..'' a french voice said clearly. Sniper quickly dropped his rifle and turned around with his SMG drawn from it's holster, pointblank against Spy's face. A squeeze of the trigger later and he was covered in the Frenchman's blood. ''I was never really on your side either! Wanker!''

A familiar voice boomed over the battlefield. ''INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! A BLU SCOUT IS IN THE BASE!'' Damnit. The Sniper picked up his rifle and ran across the balcony and took the round staircase down. That fat stupid Russian can't probably not even defend the briefcase right.. As he turned around the corner, and saw the big Russian sitting against the wall, bullet holes covering his chest. ''Bloody hell! Heavy, are you alright?'' Sniper skidded on his knees to the bigman. He felt after a pulse, but there was none. He slowly lifted his eyes to the piece of wall right over Heavy's head. Someone had wrote something with a crayon. 'Hey, knuckleheads, you ain't gonna win''. Well, he only knew of one person that could say knucklehead and be serious, and that was the BLU Scout.

He peered over his shoulder, and saw the crushed table. ''Atleast ya put on a fight, mate..'' He reached forward and closed the Heavy's eyes. Sure, he'll be back after the fight - Amazing set of technology today - But the man deserves some respect. He stood up and watched the paper-trail left by the rushing Scout. He jogged back to his previous position on the balcony. ''Mongrel..''

* * *

><p>BLU Scout held the briefcase close tugged under his arm. His free hand occupated with his bat that he swung around, hitting nearby enemies. His feet were racing over the earth, skipped gaps and jumped over the already fallen corpses. He dodged obstacles and avoided bullets like he was some ninja-like being. His heart was racing, in his mind he felt invincible!<p>

He soon got what was coming for him for thinking pre-victorious thoughts. He heard the mechanic zooming and clicking from a nearby sentry-gun. "Sentry gun's up!" Yelled the nearby voice of an nearby Engineer. He was to destined to run for his goal... He just hoped it wasn't a RED engineer setting up his sentry, but judging by the bullets that tracked down his path... It was a RED sentry. He ordered his legs to run faster, MUCH faster!

Stomping his runningshoes into the dirt, followed by the deadly noises from the sentry gun, he saw a Demoman jumping from behind some crates! He was determined not to give the cyclops any chance of getting to him and swung his bat in a mercyless blow to the head. "BONK!" He laughed and looked back, seeing the Demoman fall to the ground and the bullettracks have stopped following him. He laughed again, clutching harder to the briefcase.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw RED Soldier fire a missile his way.

The sound of his foulmouthed curse was followed by an explosion, that swung his scrawny being into the air, trying to grab the briefcase mid-air. He flew forward, flailing his arms around, landing painfully in to the dirt. The briefcase landing not far from him. He couldn't hear the war sound around him anymore. Only the briefcase was on his mind.

His entire body ached and he tried to pull himself towards the blue briefcase. He tried to extend his fingers, grabbing for the briefcase. He felt blood, run down his face and his legs felt numb. His long fingers almost reached and shortly brushed the blue steel. "C'moooon..." He groaned. "Almost... Dere..."

The sounds around him were penetrating his mind again and he felt so dizzy now. His fingertips were brushing the blue steel, he heard heavy steps running towards him. The heavy steps were silenced by bullets and a heavy thud to the ground. Next thing he knew, the holy sound of Medic's healing gun is all he heard. He felt the blue energy hug and penetrate his body and immediatly felt the nursing effects. He felt the wounds in his legs close and the numbness in his body retreat. He felt fan-fuckin'-tastic!

He jumped up with a roar and looked thankful at the BLU medic. "Thank Doc'!" He cheered and picked up the briefcase and his bat and ran with long strides back to the BLU base.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Second part of Headshot, it was fun to write. For the both of us! If you liked it, we surely do appreciate the reviews, and I'll tell you what. Everytime you review this story, Chris will flash you all. Deal? ... Deaaal!


	3. Appointment

The car groaned and the engine sputter and RED sniper pulled up a parking spot at the RED headquarters. He threw his cardoor shut and casually walked into the building. The bright lights and the cold white walls made him squint his eyes behind his toned sunglasses. He walked up to the reception, where the Blonde from last time was sitting. He took his hat off and kept it close to his chest, nodding politely as she looked up at him.

"Greetings, Miss." Sniper greeted and wanted to explain the lady that he had an appointment but he was cut off by the racing of her slender fingers over the desk. "Good day Mr. Mundy, The Administrator is expecting you." She smiled at him from behind her desk. He wondered whether she was leading him to the door again, or not. He thanked the girl and walked towards the door himself.

* * *

><p>The BLU Scout was racing his Ford Mustang down the road, nervously tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. He didn't know if he was allowed to do this, but to he'd hate himself if he didn't take the chance. He turned into the parking area and jumped out of the car, slamming the door shut. He corrected his blue shirt. He thought dressing up for this visit would be abit overflowing. His eyes rested upon the BLU headquarters, and he slowly walked into it. What could go wrong? Just about everything, he thought. He went right past the lobby, and the receptionist took a few moments before noticing. ''Sir, you can't go in there!'' she shouted after him. Screw her, this won't take long. ''I'm calling the security guards!'' He started running down the corridors and hallways, franticly searching for one person. He turned around a corner, and stopped. Two hulking, massive security guards were walking torwards him. They were guarding the door that lead to the waiting room to the Administrator's office! This is his only chance.. He ran and slid between the right one's legs, kicking him in the groin as he did. The other guard was just dumbfounded by the speed of the little Bostonia, instead tending to his buddy as Scout ran into the waiting room. He closed the door shut and turned around. Oh god..<p>

* * *

><p>"Ah, Mr. Mundy! Right in time!" Miss Pauling said as she opened the door. She held the door open for RED Sniper to enter and left the room herself. He heard the vague murmering of her voice calling out instructions towards someone.<p>

He walked up to the desk where The Administrator was sitting, she was holding a cigarette between her boney fingers and she was reading some files. After a few minutes of pure silence, broken by the ripping sound of paper being turned over, she closed the file and looked at him. he tried not to make a sudden move or a wrong eyetwitch that could uncloak him of his emotioneless expression underneath the peering eyes of the Admin.

"I can see that you've lived well through the battle, and as I recall we did have an arrangement..." She lit another cigarette and leaned back into her leather chair. "And I must say that I am curious about An Australian, of all, is going to teach me 'Sympathy'."

* * *

><p>Scout had turned to face the purple-dressed PYT. His throat all of a sudden turned very dry. ''.. What are you doing here?'' she said in pure shock. ''You don't have an appointment with the Administrator!'' Scout peered around and tried to catch his swag again. ''Well, uhm, you see.. I wasn't here to meet her, I was here for someone else..'' He scratched the back of his neck. ''I was thinkin', miss Pauling.. How about you and me meet up some time and go grab some dinna? OR coffee.. Whaddever you're up for..'' Pauling frowned behind her glasses. ''I can't date other employees, that's against company policy!'' Scout could almost hear is heart break. He however, didn't give up hope. He slowly walked over to an open window. ''Well.. I guess dere's not more to life then..'' Pauling lifted an eyebrow. ''What are you talking about?'' Scout slowly put one leg out of the window, and then the other, sitting on the window's edge. ''Yeah.. I mean, for mont's now all I've been thinkin' 'bout is you.'' He then slips down, hanging from the window with both hands. ''NO! Stop that! Get up!'' Pauling shouted from the center of the room, seeing Scout's hands tensing around the wood of the window. ''No.. dere's nothing more to it.. .. Maybe I'll let go if you.. go out wid me, miss Pauling?'' Pauling shouted ''NO! … You! … I'm not doing that!"'' Scout dangled from one hand and he heard he shriek in fright, What would happen to her job is she became responsible for the death of one of the mercenaries? ".. Last chance!" He lifted another finger from the windowsill. "Yes! Fine! I'll go out with you! Scout suddenly lets go of the window. ''NO!'' Pauling shrieked and poked her head out of the window. ''Haha, joke's on you, Paulin'! Seeya at my place, den?'' Scout said. The window was merely a meter above the ground, and Pauling couldn't help but facepalm at her own stupidity. ''Yes.. yes.. at your place...'' Scout grinned victoriously and sprinted off to his car. He's such a charmer.<p>

* * *

><p>Honestly, Really? What was there to teach or tell about 'Sympathy'? It's not like he had a Ph.D in teaching Sympathy, or had any books, textbooks. No, he came completely unprepared. How could he reach into this hard shell of a woman? He couldn't just preach the definition from a dictionary. It was completley stupid on his behalf and so... he just said things, hoping for the best.<p>

"Sympathy.." He started "..'s caring, sheila"

She tapped some ash from her cigarette. "Do you care about people, Mr. Mundy?" The way she spoke his name, made chills run up and down his spine.

He adjusted his glasses and shifted from position in his chair. The Admin never let her glare drop and patiently awaited his answer. He carefully weighed the possible answers he had in his head and coughed unnoticeable. "I care..-" "So you care about the men you slaughter?" she quickly cut him off. She had a smug smile tucked on her face. Sniper scratched his forhead, flipping mentally through his pack of answers. This is a serious matter to talk about, She is a serious person to even talk about...

".. Because, Mr. Mundy." She said, "If you'd care too much I believe the Humanity tells me, that I should let you go... if you 'care' soo much." Her tone was full of soo much sarcasm that it could have flooded the place.

''Listen, lady... I dun' care about those men, just as much as they dun' care abou' me. I understand this is pure bus'ness and that's so far me 'caring' goes. But as you mentioned, the 'Humanity'' in ye, ye could understand tha' I could show mercy torwards a boy! That's wha' I care about!''Sniper leaned back, thinking to himself. ''Tha' shoulda put her in her place..'' Her eyebrows were pulled up in an utter soft expression of surprise. Her eyebrows dropped and her lips curled in another smug smirk and she leans forward to him. "Why don't you show me that 'care' of yours?"

* * *

><p>With their hips crashing together in a rythmitical sense, they nearly made the wooden desk collapse. But that was honestly one of the last things on Snipers mind right now. He was taken over by the sudden impact and the friction of a woman, wich he hasn't felt in a long time, too long. He hardly even remembers how he got there in the first place. It doesn't really matter anymore... He did his best not to shout out 'Administrator' or any other name he knew her by, he kept it with silent groans and puffs and sometimes an 'oh god' slipped over his lips. She, on the other hand was working silent and determined, as she nearly forgot he was also part of this experience.<p>

His belt made a metallic sound as he buckled it and he took his hat from the ground. He peered over his shoulder and watched Administrator wipe some hair out of her face, she didn't made any eyecontact and took seat behind her desk once more. He had no idea what to say at this situation so he just soundlessly made his way to the door.

"See you, next appointment" He heard her say before closing the door behind him. He made his way through the corridors, avoiding eyecontact with all the people in the building.

He slipped inside his car, after he quickly walked over the parkinglot, and banged his head against his steering wheel.

''The fuck did ya just do, Lawrence?''

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Ah yes, the first sexual encounter between Sniper and Administrator, writing this with my best friend was nonetheless to say rather 'awkward'. We had to play rock/paper/scissor to decided who would write the scene. I was the unlucky one. (that's a lie, He was just lazy and I'm a doormat. (even that is a lie, he had a wank and didn't feel like it anymore. (he's so going to be pissed at me when he reads this))) Anyway, we decided to keep it vague to tickle your imagination a little.  
>About Scout, I must admit that I kind of stole the idea of The Notebook, THAT IS SUCH A ROMANTIC MOVIE!<br>We thought it would be intresting to take two totally different storylines for both couples, Sniper/Admin, being more rough and raw and against protocol with no emotions, Scout and Miss Pauling, more following the rules of the books and carefully go step for step into their relationship. Also, we imagine Miss Pauling being kind of a crazy mental freak and Scout is probably going to end up being pussywhipped.  
>I wrote most of the Sniper parts and Chris wrote the Scout parts.<p>

Reviews are appreciated and EXTREEEMLY welcome. (We're kind of getting desperate here.)


	4. Cats, Pearls, Fried Lamb and Bikergangs

Scout hopped out of his bed, rubbing his aching head. He barely remembered anything as he felt the pain overflowing his head like milk in a bowl. He knew this feeling. A fricking hangover. His eyes scanned the room and found a folded note. A quick unfold and a read later he realized what had happened. ''Hey, bro, seems you couldn't handle your drink. Brought you home.'' One of his older brothers convinced him to go drinking. The day before the date! He rolled out of the bed and stumbled into the bathroom, peering at the reflection in the mirror. ''Goddamnit, you look horrible, Benji..'' He lets out a deep sigh and scratched his cheek, feeling the stubble of a five o'clock shadow. He got up a bottle of shavecream and a razor, lazily starting to shave himself.

Brothers, bloody useless. All seven of them. Bunch of idiots. Carmine, Anthony, Clayton.. The whole group! It's not like his mother were any better. Gah, sweetest person on earth with the worst way of picking guys. First dad, and then.. then that weirdo-suited guy.. It's like all intelligence in the family went to his genes. That's why he's the one with the multimillion dollar job, while Carmine and Anthony's working at the frickin' family-restaurant! He lets out an angry grunt, stroking his hand over his now perfectly clean chin. He's going to prove the whole family wrong.

* * *

><p>Miss Pauling pulled the covers of herself and her skinny white legs shivered, by the sudden cold embracing her skin. She rose from her sleep and grabbed her glasses from her nightstand. She gruntingly rubbed the back of her head, stretched her arms out and stood up. She dragged herself with weary steps through her appartment, towards that damned kitchen. With eyes glued shut from sleep, she reached for some coffeebeans and poured them clumpsily into her coffeemaker. She walked into the livingroom, being greeted by her two cats that raced towards her to make sure she was aware of their endless love for their human. She patted their heads and walked back to get her a cup of coffee.<p>

She immidiatley felt much, much, better the moment that darkbrown brew glided down her troath. Her thoughts became much clearer and her sleepy-feeling dissappeared.

Now, time to set things straight. It was her first saturday off in awhile and it was time to do some things. "How about the Theater?" she asked her silver tabby cat, who was just rubbing it's head against her ankles. "Hmmm... No.. Maybe I should go to the library.." She picked her silver tabby from the ground and held it close to her chest. The feline purred and pressed his head against it's owner's neck. She put the purring feline down and walked towards her purse. She flipped her agenda out to see if she had any appointments. When she read his name in her hasty scribble, it all came back. "Goddammit." She cursed out loud.

* * *

><p>Scout flung his wardrobe open. Argh, so much blue stuff. Frickin' dresscodes. He never really liked blue. He was more of a green kinda-guy. He took out the nicest shirt he could find, peering it over. ''The Rolling Stones''. No. He pulled another one out. ''The Beach Boys''. Ah, screw them. He pulled another one out. A plain, blue t-shirt. ''It's not like I usually wear these.. Atleast I had sense to buy a dozen of them. He threw the shirt on the bed and continued rummaging around in the wardrobe, pulling out a pair of jeans. Nothing too tight, just if.. nothing to loose, he's not one of those.. He cut off his train of thought. No racism tonight. A pair of white socks were added to the pile of clothes too, before he pulled his jeans on, strapping his belt tight enough to not sag. He looked into the bathroom, seeing his own reflection. He couldn't help but to flex his muscles. ''Not bad..'' Scout grinned and slipped his shirt on aswell, then getting his socks on. He springs up to his feet and opens the window, taking a deep breath of the Boston air and peering around. Snow had started to fall, it was mid-fall.<p>

He didn't get to enjoy the sight too much though, as a snowball came flying his way and barely missed him, flying in and landing on his bed. He glared down to find the culprit and saw the oldest brother of the back, Clayton, waving up at him with a grin that only his family could do. ''I told ya not ta frickin' do dat!'' Scout screamed down. ''Shuddup, 'Benji'.'' the older brother shouted up. After a brief moment of silence, Scout burst out again. ''Whaddya want anyway?'' ''Christmas shopping! We have ta start early or we ain't geddin' any of da fancy stuff, yaknow?'' Scout grunted. ''I'll be rite down.''

* * *

><p>She leaned with her head against her wardrobedoor and looked down to the pile of clothing on her bed. She casually sipped her coffee and walked around in some old pants, covered in paint from the day she decided to paint her own appartement. She had three options for tonight; A purple dress with lace borders, a Purple dress with a subtle black belt, or go naked... Though one.<p>

Not only that, isn't this too fancy? What if they go to a smokey bar and she's wearing something fancy? Or the opposite? He takes her to a fancy French restaurant and she's wearing her Elton John-shirt. The drudgery.

She left her clothing on the bed to return to the kitchen for another cup of coffee. "why am I even doing this?" she asked herself. She knew well enough the dangers that hold those mercenaries, the bloody mess they can cause on the battlefield, and not to mention outside the battlefield. She could easily be stripped of her career and life.. yet.. Scout is such a handsome fellah! She giggled to herself like a french schoolgirl. She always had a soft spot for the young man, everytime she was in the room with the Admin, who was watching the battle, she silently cheered for Scout. He was just, this kind of man who would run headfirst into trouble and solve it with a bloody beating. She wasn't the type of 'do it, think later.' Her entire life she has been pointing, thinking and marking everything out, so it was clear and out in the open. Yet, the reckless kind of men always attracted her. She just had a soft spot for 'Bad Boys'. And like her late Australian Grandmother used to say, when she sat near the fire and stroked her blonde moustache: 'Paulina, Darling, if you fall in love with a man, always remember that they're like kangeroos.'

She never knew what she ment with that, maybe she needed to complete the sentence, or she was just on her daily drugdose... or her Australian heritage that just played up. Who will know?

* * *

><p>Scout and Clay walked down the street, Scout wearing his usual baseball cap and the clothes picked out. Ofcourse with an added jacket. Boston's not the hottest place around during winters. ''So, what does ma want this year?'' ''Eh, let's get her some new dresses like usual. Let's get a suit for André aswell.'' Scout stopped dead in his tracks, looking at Clay like he was insane. ''Wait, wait, wait, we buyin' presents for dat douche?'' Clay shrugged carelessly ''Might aswell, ma likes him.'' ''Un-frickin'-believable.'' The pair continued to go down the street, taking a few turns. ''So, we headin' to da mall, den?'' Clay nodded in response as they turned once more and walked into the big mall. All of Scout's senses were overwhelmed. Women's perfume. ''Damnit, seems the stream o' fat ladies got befo' us.'' Both of the brothers sighed and proceeded to go deeper into the mall. ''Arrite, so you buy dem clothes for ''ANDREY'' and I'll take care of 'em for ma, deal, Clay?'' The older brother nodded and headed off to a men's store. Scout slowly turned and looked in awe at the women's store behind him. ''Hot damn..''<p>

He slowly walked in and peered around. ''Underwear.. underwear.. underwear.. Ooh, nice shirt.. underwear.. there we go, dresses!'' He swaggered into the dress-apartment and picked out a few flowery ones. Ma will love those. He walked up to the register, but luck proved not to be on his side. A fat lady right infront of him. And the line was already long enough. ''I dun' have ta watch her backtitties... dis is insane.'' The behemoth woman turned around. Scout was petrified at the sheer force of ugly in her eyes. ''WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOUNG MAN?'' Scout tugged at the collar of his t-shirt. ''Uh, nuthin', ma'am. I was jus' coughing..'' The gargantuan female turned around again with a huff. The minutes started feeling like hours as the line slowly progressed. Until, it was only the girl infront of the slab of meat and him. ''It's time, Benji..'' he thought to himself and tapped the meatmountain on the shoulder. She turned around and Scout neatly cut infront of her in the line. Now he could just pray for her not to notice him. But alas, disaster struck again. The big lady grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. ''YOU CUT INFRONT OF ME! GET RIGHT BEHIND ME NOW!'' Scout looked around as the whole store was watching. He could see some boyfriends forced in by their girlfriends. He had to impress. ''Well, I would get rite behind ya, but my car's only got half a tank!'' All the males in the vicinity started giggling like idiots. The fat lady, infuriated, threw her to-be-clothes onto the ground and stormed out of the store. ''Sweet'' he murmured out and turned around, putting ma's presents on the register, paying and getting the hell out.

* * *

><p>The phone rang. She reached out to pick up the black phonehorn and held it against her ear, locked between her face and shoulder. "Hello, Pauling here."<p>

"Paulina! It's Jenny!"

"Oh, Hey Jenny." She greeted her friend.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight, see a movie or something?"

"Oh..." She pulled her nose up in a grimace and threw a sideway-look at her clock hanging on her wall. "I can't."

"Oh, Do you already have plans?" She heard the tease in her voice.

"Yes, I do. A .. Date? I guess."

"You guess? Oh, Paulina, Sweetie. You're so helpless! Tell me who's the bloke?" Jenny giggled loudly.

"Oh, It's nobody. Some guy from work."

"Well, Where are you two going?" Jenny asked greedy for details.

"I don't know."

"Oh, is he going to pick you up?" Her enthousiasm slightly decreased.

"Uhm, no. I think I'll have to drive."

Jenny stayed silent on the other end of the phone. "Jenny?"

"You dooooo know how he looks like? I mean, that he isn't some freak that wants to do experiments on you in his mom's basement?"

"Yeaaaaaa.. I'm going to leave you, Jenny? Alright?" and before she could even hear Jenny's response she dropped the call. Not in the mood for that nonsense right now.

She returned to stare blankly at her clothing selection. "Oh nevermind! Let's just go with this!" She threw everything back and kept her plain purple dress on the bed. It will have to do. She stroke her fingers through her greasy black hair and decided it was best to have a wash before meeting up with Scout.

* * *

><p>Scout peered around the mass of people, looking for Clay. He walked rashly off, his head aching by the smell of fatties drenched in women's perfume. ''Why do they never learn that perfume doesn't cover B-O?'' he mumbled out as he turned around. He stopped and looked around, a deep sigh escaping his mouth as he saw a jewelry store infront of him. Time to prove to ma who the best son is. He took determined steps into the glittery interior of the store, stopping one of the clerks. '' 'ey, pally, where do ya keep ya earrin's? I want the most expensive of the lot.'' Scout said proudly, the clerk showing the way for him and pointed him to a pair of earrings. ''Wow.. I'm no woman, but dat's some damn nice earrin's.. I'll take 'em!'' After a few moments of paying up and seeing the amazed clerk's eyes as he pulled out all the money from his wallet, he felt life was pretty good. Bah, Clay can find his own way home. Scout turned to the closest exit and ventured out to find his way home. Damnit, it was getting freezing in Boston. He took another turn and walked past a dark alley, but the soft thuds of kicking against flesh took his attention before he could walk past it fully. Scout turned and peered into the alley, and saw a couple of older men, about 30-40 in age each, surrounding and kicking a man, smaller then Scout, on the ground. He recognized the kicked man's voice. It was his brother Fred!<p>

He felt the rage inside him build, not a stranger to being that situtation himself. He took a few steps into the alley, and shouted ''HEY! KNUCKLEHEADS!''. All the men turned their heads and grinned at the slightly smaller man, the men now walking up to him. ''Oh, you think you're such a hero now, don't you? I think it's time to give you a lesson, boy..'' Scout reached into his jacket and pulled out a gun, pointing it directly at the leaders face. ''Yeah, knuckle'ead. Lesson one, don't. Fuck. With the Cooper family.'' He said firmly, slowly lowering his gun and firing right between the man's feet. ''Now get the hell away from 'ere.'' The men, slowly but surely, legged it. Scout ran up to his brother laying on the ground and knelt next to him. ''Fred, whadda hell are you doin' here? And who are dose guys?'' Fred groaned and pulled himself up with the help of Scout's jacket. ''Nevermind.. take me home..''

* * *

><p>The snearing sound of pages flipping cut through the silence in her flat. She was bored and this book didn't really kept her busy with anything. She was just reading the same line over and over again, looking up at the clock against the wall. Time passed so slowely it was just annoying her to no end. 14.58... 14.59... 15.00. She threw her book shut and launched 'The Selected Works of T.S Spivet' across the room. With an agonized groan she stretched herself out in the couch. She rubbed her eyes weary and stared at the clock... still 15.00.<p>

"What time was I supposed to go there anyway?... Where does he even live?" she rose from her boredom and settled for worries. She totally forgot to track his adress down! She scurried herself from her couch and ran into the bathroom with her wet black hair still glued to her head. She quickly pulled her hair together and made it atleast a bit decent looking and then jumped in another purple dress... 'I have too many purple dresses.' she sighed and ran downstairs, hurrily locking the door. She raced down the building and quickly glide into her old Beatle car. The little Beatle needed some time to properly start, with a loud sputter and tired groans from the engine she rode towards the Headquarters.

Scout supported Fred on their way to Scout's flat, the snow falling down silently on the already snow-covered ground. Not a single word were shared between the two, as they then went up the staircase leading up to Scout's apartment. He opened the door and led Fred in, helping him to the couch. ''You okay, bro'? You need to learn to swin' some punches.'' Scout sat down next to Fred in the couch, sighing and taking his baseball cap off, running a hand through his short hair. ''So, care ta explain whadda hell you were doin' with those greasy italians in an alley-way?'' Fred looked down on the floor and murmured lowly ''It's nothin', they just started punching me.. Don't worry..'' Scout shaked his head and gave his older brother a punch on the shoulder. ''Hey, knuckle'ead, we're family. Ofcourse I worry for ya.'' Another awkward silence passed and Scout turned to Fred again. ''So, how's ma?'' Fred shrugged in response, ''She's good.. She's with André at home now, I think.. It's good that she's found someone.'' Scout scratched his cheek and mumbled ''Didn't mean that someone had to be a snail-eating, surrendering scumbag.'' Fred laughed it off. ''Actually, I was just about to head somewhere and buy ma a Christmas present.'' Scout lifted an eye brow ''Whadda coincidence, bro, I just bought ma some stuff maself.'' Fred put on a barely visible frown. ''What did you buy for her?'' Scout pulled out a couple of flowery dresses from the plastic bag he had carried with him. ''Think she'll like dese.'' Fred instantly looked happier. ''Yes, she will!'' Scout put the dresses back and sat down again, turning abit so he could face Fred. ''Look, wanna know a secret?'' Fred nodded slowly. ''I bought somethin' else for ma too..'' He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black, velvety box, opening it infront of Fred's eyes and revealing the big, pearl earrings. ''Nice, eh?''

Fred blinked and Scout could feel the mood turn, Fred stood up and murmured ''Yeah.. they're good..'', ripping his jacket and heading straight out of the door, without even saying goodbye. He was mesmerized. What the hell happened to Fred? Scout threw the plastic bag into his bedroom, shrugging and closing the bedroom door. ''It ain't mah problem..'' He turned to look at the clock over his TV. ''15.44.. Soon time for the date.. I've got time ta get ready later..'' He said as he laid down on the couch and slowly closed his eyes, the problems of his world slowly dissappearing into the dimness of his sleep.

* * *

><p>She walked out of the Headquarters followed by a snickering remark of Sarah, the Deskgirl. She brushed some wild hair back in place and sat down in her Beatle, racing trough Scout's file. There was no problem for her to take the files, she was the one who took care of all the profiles and and background checks of it. Her long fingers raced trough his Physical, Psychological and his Personal reports. Some old sepia fotos and polaroids fall out and she scurried them back together. She nods to herself as she reads his residence information. She throws the file on the passengerseat and rides back home.<p>

* * *

><p>16.35, is to be read on the clock on the wall and she decides it's better to get ready now. She took the purple dress from her bed and dissapeared into the bathroom.<p>

Her lean fingers played with her locks and raced a brush trough her thick black hair. She pulled it neat together in a low bun, putting every string of hair in it's rightful place.

* * *

><p>She parked her white beatle on the sidewalk and stepped out, armored in her long black coat that provides perfect isolation from the cold outside and fleshcoloured pantyhoses that end in her 'plain' black heels. She attempted not to step in a loose brink of his driveway.<p>

She managed to walk up his doorbell with no major injuries and she pressed against the doorbell. "What if he was just joking?" shot trough her head.

"What if he's not even home?"

He didn't answer. She waited a little longer.

Nothing yet... She pressed the doorbell again and slipped her hands in her pockets and stared down her feet. She crushed an ant underneath the tip of her toes and stared up his door. She sadly sighed and tried to give it another try.

She gave it a longer ring.

* * *

><p>Scout felt fuzzy as he led Miss Paulings into his living room, both giggling like madly inlove highschool sweethearts. They embraced eachother and kissed, falling onto the couch, Scout between Paulings legs. Victorious music was playing through his head. Finally! Pauling opened her mouth as if starting to talk, but the only sound escaping from her was a ringing bell. It kept on ringing and Scout felt himself slipping from the velvet embrace of the dream and falling. The ringing got louder and louder, until he finally hit hard ground. He opened his eyes and peered around, seeing himself on the floor of his living room. He still heard the ringing, familiar to a certain something he remembered.. He peered up and saw the clock. ''18.04... Oh shit!'' He scrambled up to his feet and ran out into the hallway and skidded infront of the door, opening it with a big wide smile as he saw the lovely lady infront of her. ''Sorry to keep you waiting, miss!''<p>

Paulings was not amused.

''What a way to court your ladies, Scout.'' Scout grunted abit, not liking him calling her his work name. '' 'ey, 'ey, let's drop the whole professionalism, eh? I'm Benj-.. I mean, Ben.'' Paulings huffed angrily abit, peering down the staircase and then up at Scout again. ''Pleasure to meet you, Ben. I'm Paulina.'' They looked eachother in an awkward silence, Scout taking the initative to break it. ''Alrighty, so I'm jus' gonna get mah carkeys and we'll drive off to a lovele' place!'' Scout took his jacket and searched through the pockets, pulling out a keyring. He put on the jacket and stepped out next to Paulings, closing the door. He gestured to Paulings, ''follow me'', and they went down the stairs in silence, out into the loudness of the city at evening. He ran over to a red Ford Mustang '65, unlocking the doors and running over to Paulings side to open the door for her, with a light bow and cheeky smile.

She takes place in his red Ford Mustang and she gives him a polite smile for his cheesy manners. The anger still rested in her lower stomache, it took her a hard time to hold on to the anger, so she wouldn't just melt all over the floor.

Scou- ... Ben, took seat behind the wheel and started the car. "So, Where are we going?" she asked after her rode out of his driveway.

"Oh, Dis nice little diner, nothin' to fancy! They have the best Chicken Fried Lamb! I'll tell ya dat." He threw her another cheeky smile and she summoned a small smile and stared outside at the passing cars.

''So, how's da deskwork for BLU, den?'' He asked, as they stopped at a red light. ''It's.. special. You'd be surprised, you can barely call it deskwork.'' Scout shrugged a shoulder and peered around at the streets, covered in a light blanket of snow. ''So, winter person or summa' person?'' Pauling looked around and shrugged. ''Spring person.'' The red light changed to green and they off they continued, taking a few turns here and there before Scout pulled up outside of a fancy dinner. On the roof stood a large metallic installement and on it said in bright, neon-blue colours: ' Carmine's ' ''Well, 'ere we are.'' Both stepped out of the car, Scout leading the way and opening the diner's door for her. It'd be semi-full of people, chitchatting about baseball, sports, life, and whatnot. Scout lead Paulings to a booth for two and letting her choose a seat. ''Alright, I'll make the orders. Whaddya want?''

Paulings thought quietly to herself and then shrugged ''Chicken fried lamb.'' Scout nodded and spun on his heel, heading off to the counter. He plinged the fancy little bell. Noone arrived. Scout plung again. No answer. He looked around suspiciously and then hopped over the counter, walking into the kitchen. ''Hey, Anthony!'' he shouted and a tall, lanky figure raised from a chair in a corner. ''Eh?'' Scout facepalmed. ''Wake up, idiot! I've got a chick here and we want two chicken fried lambs. NOW. PRONTO!'' he commanded his older brother, who nodded and lazily got back to work.

Paulina looked around the diner, it wasn't a very special diner. It was a very typical one, with the truckers sitting near the counter, the two old ladies chatting their way, the bunch of baseballcapped-men who were cheering at a small TV, hanging from a corner.

Her fingers plucked a menucard from the menu-holder and read the fine flashy names and logos. 'Carmine Cooper'... Must be his relative.

"Whaddaya like da drink?" Ben suddenly stood besides her. She startled for a second and quietly scanned the card. 'Some decaffeine coffee." "Coming right up." He swaggered off again.

He looked good, very good, when he wasn't covered in blood or dirt. She smiled with that thought to herself and turned the menu card over, it revealed the photo of the owner of this diner. It struck her how much this man looked like Scout! They had the exact nose and jawline, apart from their hair, This man had half-long pitchblack hair and a distant beard. Scout himself was more of brunette.

''So, are you feelin'like an underacheiver yet?'' Scout said and grinned, as he took a seat on the opposite side of the table, sliding her cup of coffee across the wooden table, over to her. ''Well, it's not too shabby. Could be worse, atleast.'' They both shared a laugh. ''Yeah, I've tried tellin' Carmine to chase da cockroaches out. He's just abit.. lazy.. '' He murmured after a sip of his coffee ''Frickin' hippies..'' Scout peered into his coffee, then breaking the silence before it gets too long. ''So, have any hobbies I should know about?'' Paulings shrugged, taking a sip of her decaf. ''I like cats. And going out on the firing range.'' Scout raised his eyebrows. ''Firing range?'' She didn't get to answer as Carmine stumbled out with two plates of his famous chicken fried lamb. ''There the man himself is!'' Scout grinned as the stressed looking, older man put the plates infront of them and then went back into the kitchen. ''Well, miss Pauling, bon appetite.'' he said, not bothering to say 'Appetite' even in a remotely french way. They both cut into their lamb, munching and sipping from their coffee. ''So, Ben.. You have quite a big family, right?'' Scout nodded and swallowed before replying ''Yeah. Seven brothers and my ma. Quite an insane family. Yourself?'' Pauling stabbed her fork into a piece of lamb. ''Just me and my mother. Father left me at an early age.'' Scout sighed, remembering his own fatherless childhood. ''I know that feeling. Atleast ya turned out alrite, eh?'' Pauling smiled at the comment, looking down at her plate. ''That's debatable..''

"So, cats, right?" Scout mumbled while chewing on his chunk of lamb meat. She nodded. "Two, a Tabby and a some stray I found." she smiled and drank her coffee. "Cool, I mean, I'm no cat-person, I like dogs more, but hey. Cat's are cool! My mum has this little white lapdog, it's just ridiculous!" Scout snickered.

"Tiny dogs are okay." she said. "A dog once bit me on my uncle's ranch, since then I'm so scared of them." She smiled and shrugged.

"Tell me about that, when we still used to live in a crappy appartment with da entire bunch, Anthony and Carmine just stole the neighbour's dog and set it loose on me! I think dat started the whole 'runnin'-like-dere's-no-tomorrow'!" He snickered by the memory. "But after all, dogs are pretty sweet animals." Paulina smiled in agreement and dipped the chunk of lamb in the traditional sauce. "You're right. They do make nice Chicken Fried Lamb."

"Ah yea! Family secret, ye know!" and he tapped his nose in a witty manner.

They kept their chatter on long after they finished their meals, many laughs and stories exchanged between them. Paul lifted his left hand to peer at his watch, lifting an eyebrow. ''It's already eight o'clock. Think we should head home?'' Paulings nodded. ''The meal's on da house too, so don't worry.'' They both grinned and Scout stood up, helping Paulings off her seat. He offered an arm to hook and she accepted, and they walked torwards the door, still chitchatting. But suddenly the door flung open right into Paulings face, as three big, bearded bikers barged into the diner. Paulings fell straight on her behind and Scout helped her up. The bikers kept on walking to the desk. ''Hey! Idiots! What da hell's you guy's problem?'' He stepped up with determined to the three, all of them bigger, and more muscular then him. ''Nothing, punk. Just get make sure to not get in our way next time. Got it?'' Scout clenched his fists in pure rage, his older brothers Anthony and Carmine standing at the other side of the desk, slowly starting to bang on the desk and yelling ''FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!'' The whole diner joined in.

Scout felt the tension rising, having the biggest staredown of his life, both literally and figuratively. The 'leader' biker walked up to him and sent a sluggish blow against him, but Scout quickly sidestepped and gave him a quick jab to the face, which seemed to only anger all of them. They closed in on him and Scout raised his fists, realizing he can't power his way out. He hopped up on one of the tables and jumped behind them, then slid behind the desk. ''Oh, the little guy's scared, eh? Tear him limb from limb!'' The smaller of the bikers went up to the desk and reached over, grabbing Scout by the shirt. But all of a sudden he pulls an aluminium bat from behind the desk and smacks the biker right on the head, knocking him out cold. ''BONK! If you order now, I'll throw in a second beatin', absolutely free!'' He hopped up on the desk with a baseball in his other hand, shooting it accurately at the other biker grunt, sending him stunned onto his bum. ''Nice catch, chucklehead!'' He grinned proudly and then hopped off the desk at the leader, but the leader was ready with an uppercut straight to Scout's gut. He felt like he was getting folded in two. He fell to the floor, dropping his bat, the stunned biker and the leader getting on him and starting to pound away at his curled-up frame.

"OI!" Carmine's voice yelled and finnally got the seriousness out of this situation. He threw the toothpick he was nibbing on, away and stepped behind the bikers. He picked a chair and swung it at the right guy, making him collapse to the floor. The other grizzleybear-like man turned around and faced him. Carmine merely pulled his collar up and opened his arms. "Come at me, bro."

The grizzleybear raged and swung his fists at Carmine. Anthony launched himself from the counter to swing at the grizzleybear's neck and pull him down to the ground. The grizzleybear fell knocked down to the ground. The Alpha-Bear was just swinging his way at the curled-up mess and as his elder brother wanted to overpower him. A High-pitched voice screamed over the entire panic and chaos in the Diner.

"GET! OFF! HIM!"

Pauling held her gun steady with stretched arms pointed at the skinheaded burley man. The beating stopped, and like everybody in the diner froze in fear at the sight of the petite girl with a gun, Except for Ben who spat out some blood. "Oi, Missy. Why don't you just lower that gun?" The Biker-Bear said with a smug smile. Paulina didn't show any fear and stepped closer, pulling the handle to make it load. "Now, I have no problem with shooting you here and right now. Now get lost."

The Biker-bear looked in her fearless eyes and decided he was losing this battle anyway. He threw his half-smoked cigarette before Paulings' feet and walked out the diner, followed by the ringing bell of the door.

She lowered her gun and put it back in her purse. Carmine, Anthony and probably everybody in the Diner stared at her with half-open mouths and wide-open eyes. "Help him up." She muttered and carefully pulled Scout up.

Scout's vision was blurred, everything a red haze. He remembered getting pulled out of the diner after a long, endless beating and getting driven home.

He slowly opened his eyes to see a what seemed to be a black-haired, goggled angel - He felt the sting of alcohol on his bruises, wincing in pain. ''Ooh.. am I in heaven or hell?'' A familiar voice giggled as his vision slowly got clearer, seeing the face of miss Pauling. ''Heaven, I guess..'' He chuckled, but the hearty laugh ended in a painful groan. ''You're gonna feel this tomorrow, Ben.'' Scout grunted, looking around. He was laying in his sofa.

''So.. Did I impress ya any? With the whole fightin' for your 'onour and everythin'?'' Pauling just smiles and pats him on the head. ''Well, it was quite impressive until you started begging for mercy.'' Scout frowned, the events slowly creeping back to his memory. ''Yeah, sorry about dat. I get abit overexcited widd ma balls.'' He smirked smugly at Pauling, getting a sigh in return. ''Whatever, big guy. This was.. fun.. Wanna do it again sometime?'' Scout looked at her like he was trying to figure out if she was just playing a sick joke. ''Uhm, well, sure.. Yea'. Ya got my numbah right?'' Pauling nodded and stood up with a smile. ''I'll call you, just please don't barge into my office again.'' Scout nodded and Paulings turned on her heel, but Scout grabbed a hold of her wrist. ''A little kiss for ya shinin' knight in white armour?'' Paulings shook her head with a small smile, turning around and giving him a quick, neat peck on the lips before leaving for real. ''Seeya next time.''

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>AWYEAAH! Chris and I just fistbumped eachother, we're so damned - we should just get a trophee. Oh not only because we're just plainly awesome, also because we were noticing that every chapter become shorter.  
>and shorter.<br>aaaaaaand shorter.

So we manned up and we wrote this long ass chapter!

PEACE OUT! (Reviews appreciated)


	5. Quick little bunnies

" 'Ow you tell a girl that ye like 'er?" Demoman shouted at Scout. The Demoman was stripping his chestplate shut and took another swig from his bottle. "Well ye just go up to 'er and ye take a good look in 'er eyes and ye say 'Ma wee hovirkreftie afornent lippert owt per wip pimperneels' Dat should do it!" Scout blinked and didn't even dare to comment on that and just backed of and walked away, leaving the one-eyed crazed alone.

* * *

><p>"Does Little Man wants to know how to talk to women?" Heavy faced him. Scout was always taken aback of his enormous posture that just doomed over his scrawny- Lean, as his mom refers to him- figure. "In Mother Russia, The Women talk to us!" Heavy held his arms up in mere question and continued the soft caressing of his minigun. "Bu.. But what if you want a woman?" Scout tried again. This made Heavy look up for a few seconds in deep, deep thought. Heavy looked back down to the BLU scout and said "Vodka."<p>

* * *

><p>"Sniper, I bet you're the guy who knows his way with women, tell me how I tell one I like her?" Scout asked like he was near desperation. Sniper turned around with his gun locked in his hand and stared with big questioning eyes at him. " 'Scuse me?' "Well, yea. How do you tell a girl you like her?" "Well, .." Sniper started. "I don't know... Not many females out in the open, mate." Sniper shrugged.<p>

He turned back from Scout and continued inspecting his knife before battle. Scout sat behind him for a few minutes before carelessly asking "so, what are you? A Virgin?" replied by Sniper's knife almost touching the tip of Scout's nose. " You better choose yer next words carefully, Wanker!"

* * *

><p>Scout leaned against the wall, Noticing the wobbly figure of the Pyro strut by. Pyro gave him a muffled greet. "Hey, Pyro." Pyro walked next to him and reached into the locker near Scout. "Say, Pyro. Do you have any idea how to tell a girl you like her?" This made Pyro freeze it's motions and stretched it's back. The gasmask turned to him and a deep sigh was heard. It placed the taken ammo carefully back and laid a gloved hand on Scout's schoulder.<p>

"Mpfmmffp mffpf Mpfhmfmmfmpfm. Mpfmf, mfmmpf mfmmpf. Mpfmmfmpfm! Mffpfpm mfpfmfmmpfm! Mpfm mpfmpfm mffmmpfmm mfmpfmm mmfffmm mfpfmfm mfpfmm mfp mfpfm mmfmfpf mpfmmfm mfpfmmffm Mann Co. mfmpf mmfp pfmmp ffmmpf! Mffppf ffmmpf mfpf pfmm. Pfmmpf mfpffmmm. Pfmmpfpgf mmpffmfmf mfppfmfm. Mpfmm mpffm pfmmfm fmpfm. Mffppf ffmmpf mfpf pfmm. Pfmmpf mfpffmmm. Pfmmpfpgf mmpffmfmf mfppfmfm. Mpfmm mpffm pfmmfm fmpfm. Mffppf ffmmpf mfpf pfmm. Pfmmpf mfpffmmm. Pfmmpfpgf mmpffmfmf mfppfmfm. Mpfmm mpffm pfmmfm fmpfm. Mffppf ffmmpf mfpf pfmm. Pfmmpf mfpffmmm. Pfmmpfpgf mmpffmfmf mfppfmfm. Mpfmm mpffm pfmmfm fmpfm ..." Pyro gave Scout a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Mpfmpf!" He took the ammo and walked out the room.

* * *

><p>"Alright Spy, You look like a man who had his reasonable amount of women in his life, you must tell me how I tell this girl I like her." Scout's voice cracked in desperation and he was just near the edge of breaking down on his knees for advice. The Frenchman dressed in blue turned around and faced his Team Mate. "You want to learn ze way of showing your love to your loveh?" "Uhm yea.." "Well, It eez easy, with a little romance et une long walk down a boulevard avec some music playing in ze background. And then you tell her "Ma petit amoure, tu est mon monde et tout ma vie. Tu es la femme de mes rêves! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi."<p>

Scout and Spy stared at eachother in utter awkwardness by Spy's sudden French outburst. Spy's expression took a dark gloom. "You're not very romantic, are you?'

* * *

><p>Scout kicked a stone into oblivion as he mooched his way around. He flung his behind to the ground near the operating Sentry Gun. In frustration he grabbed his cap and clenched his teeth shut, making high pinched screamy sounds.<p>

"What's tha matter, boy?" what Scout thought to be the sound of some delirious screeching malfunction from the Sentry Gun, but the sound belonged to the Good 'Ol Texan man. Scout looked up, caught up in his position, He slowly lowerd his legs back to the ground and sighed. Engie walked to him and took his seat next to him on the ground. "It's nothin' .." Scout said, rubbing his tired eyes. "I guess you would just squeel like a pig in heat, for your enjoyment?" Engineer smiled smug and Scout gave him a dirty look. "It's just... ugghh... I want to tell this girl I like her and I just asked every guy on the team, and they're just worthless! Demoman is crazy, Sniper is a virgin, Pyro is... WHO KNOWS? and Spy is just French!" Scout had to bite his tongue not to squeel like a little pig for slaughter again.

Engineer had a hearty laugh at Scout's desperation. "Hey fellah, listen up." Engineer gave the younger man a heavy pat on the shoulder, which almost made Scout trip over. "You're still a young man, you have the looks and you have the brains, I'm sure this girl is a nice and special girl that needs to be treaten right. And to be treaten right, you have to be honest. That honesty is up to you, you should just tell this girl that you like her, and that you have all the right intentions towards her. I'm sure she would just declare the same feelings towards you, and if she don't, don't feel too beaten up about it." Engineer ended his monologue with a sharp nod and smile. "How would you know?" Scout asked with a more softer voice, still slightly overwhelmed by the monologue. "Well, that's how I got my Ex-wife to marry me." Engineer winked. "Why did ya divorce den?" He never got an answer to this question, Engineer smiled and walked off.

* * *

><p>Scout loaded his gun as he stood by the gates. The clock was ticking. One minute until combat begins. The whole team was waiting, spread out at the high entrance and the lower entrance to Control Point A. The area seemed to be a Steel factory, as usual just a coverup for RED's perverted plans of world domination. They're not gonna win. Not this time. The Administrator slowly counted down.. ''5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1..'', the alarm rang and the whole BLU Team ran as fast as they could, with Scout in the tip of the arrow torwards Control Point A. Scout pulled his bat and hit the RED Scout right in the stomach, making him flip straight into a grenade from the Demoman's Loch-N-Load. He quickly went up the ramps and waited around the corner thin metal wall, hearing steps of reinforcement. Yeah, here they come! Scout pulled his Scattergun and shot a Soldier right in the face as the sprinted by, making him do a backflip onto his face. Well, if he still woulda had one. Behind the Soldier was the RED Demoman, who shot a grenade straight at the Scout. Scout quickly jumped up against the steel wall he was hiidng behind, hopping off it and landing another shot in the Demoman's neck. ''Hahaha! HAHAHA! HAHAHAA!'' he cackled madly. ''You knuckleheads aren't even worth the effort.'' He looked back at his teammates behind him, not on the point though. ''Hey, how's the weather over there, dumbasses? GET ON THE FRICKIN' POINT!'' The team glared at him and took place, and the Control Point flashed blue. One step closer to victory.<p>

The whole team stayed at CP-A for a few seconds, discussing tactics. ''We will rush head on and meet them with blood and thunder, like the ways of Sun TZU!'' Soldier said, saluting. Scout gave him a skeptic look, slowly nodding. ''Yeah, Solly, you do dat.'' He turned to the Medic. ''Okay, ya quack, go get the Kritzkrieg, then follow Virginator over dere to a highpoint.'' He pointed at the Sniper, who was glaring back at him, but slowly nodding. ''Follow me, doc'. I have a secret weapon o' me own.'' The Medic and Sniper jogged off to the battlements, and Scout turned to the team again, holding his bat. There was a certain lack of a Spy. ''Hey, did anyone see Spy?'' The whole teamed murmured a no. ''Okay.. Let's go, let's go, let's go!'' The team sprinted out into the hallway and dropped down to get to Control Point B. They rushed out, and went headon, the Soldier rocketjumping straight onto the point. ''MAAAAGGOTS!'' Scout couldn't hold himself from giggling as he shot the RED Scout in the kneecaps as he sped by, leaving him skidding to the ground with his face first. The whole team stood on the point, taunting and shooting at the other team. ''Ain't so tough now, ye RED pansies?'' BLU Demoman said, taking a swig off his bottle. The RED team seemed to have dissappeared, but suddenly they heard a very loud Russian voice.. And it sure wasn't their Heavy Weapons guy.. ''I AM BULLETPROOOOOOF!'' Scout turned and gaped, seeing the RED Heavy and the RED Medic, übercharged. ''WHAT THE HELL IS THAT? WHY THE HELL ARE THEY... GLOWING?'' Scout pulls his gun, the whole team starting to shoot at the Heavy, but the bullets bounced off him. ''Get behind cover, boys, I'll take care of the maggot.'' Soldier said, and noone in the team argued, jumping behind whatever they could find, abandoning the point. Soldier threw away his rocket launcher and crunched his fists as the Heavy came closer, and he ran up at him, pulling two grenades and then their respective pins. BOOM!

The whole team quieted down, but after the afterboom had finished, they still heard the minigun firing. Scout looked over at Pyro, and they both saw the concern in eachother's faces. But soon they heard a crackling. And then, a giant boom and a bloodsplatter! They looked up and saw what seemed to be a BLU tracer round. They followed it and saw the Sniper and Medic waving at what remained of the team. Sniper was holding an odd, very futuristic Sniper rifle. Scout slowly peeked out over and saw that Sniper had killed both the Heavy AND the Medic. The whole team turned to applaud them, and Sniper respectfully tipped his hat before hopping down to them. ''Let's get Soldier, and then we have a go at C!''

Scout ran ahead, checking the surrounding for the slower teammembers. He clutched his baseball bat close to him as his feet raced over the terrain. "All clear here!" The rest followed him.

"BOOONK!" the metallic sound of a baseball bat and the cracking of jawbones echoed behind Scout, followed by paniced shooting around. BLU Scout turned around and face the RED Scout. The RED bastard smiled smug but was shot in the back. Falling down on his knees.

BLU's temporary freedom and hope for Point C was overclouded by the falling bullets and dooming figures of the RED Team.

The bullets flare and crossed each other flying paths with a reckless aim. Everybody swung and attempted to avoid the bullets. The RED Heavy stepped down unto us with his minion flaring the buttons of our shirts. The Demoman had a lucky shot and blew the RED Scout apart.

Scout quickly jumped over the rocks and onto the steelsteps, running up to the point and skidding across to the floor, behind a pillar for cover as a sentry shot at him. He clutched his Scattergun to his chest, hearing running footsteps approaching him. He pulled out his shiny Atomizer Bat, reaching out and smacking it right into the kneecaps of the RED Soldier that decided to explore. ''Not sa tuff now, are ya! ARE YA?'' Scout grinned and ran into the hallways, taking a quick turn to avoid the sentry gun-fire. As he ran down a long hallway, just taking half a second to blink, he felt the comfort of a well-made Armani-suit, covering a muscular arm smacking him right across the face and sending him to the floor. ''Oh-oh-oh.. What a quick little bunny we have here..'' he heard a smug, French voice say as he blinked himself to conciousness. Scout suddenly felt a shoe on his chest, and looked up, seeing straight down the barrel of a small, silver-and-white revolver. ''Well, you're not fast enough, boy. Again you were outsmarted by me! Your words will not help you now. Your brains will be splattered on the concrete you're lying on.'' Scout peered around. No way to escape now.. Just to take it the hard way. ''Ooh, little bunny wants to escape? Well, too bad. The Enforcer will make quick work out of you.'' Scout winced as he heard the revolver being cocked.

But suddenly the foot was pulled off him! The BLU Spy was now ontop of the RED one, punching his lights out with concentrated strikes. Scout looked around the room and saw his Scattergun lying a few metres behind him. The RED Spy kicked the BLU one off, and now both men pulled their switchblades, both in a fencing position. ''I will gut you like a Cornish game hen, Laroche!'' the BLU one spat out, the sentence slicing through the air like a switchblade through butter. The RED Spy quickly stepped forward, stabbing his knife forward. The BLU Spy jumped backwards and grabbed the RED one's wrist, twisting it and forcing him to drop his blade. But the RED Spy pulled his revolver from his suit's jacket and shot the BLU Spy in the knee, who fell with a painful groan to the ground. The RED Spy picked the BLU Spy up from the ground by the scruff of his jacket, lifting him and slamming him with his back against the wall, with the switchblade to his throat. ''Mm.. Jean-Baptiste.. What a pity that you were not more of a challenge..'' Scout scrambled away to his Scattergun, having snapped out of the amazement of the fight. ''What a shame it must be to die by your own knife.. See you in hell, you handsome rogue.'' Scout turned around, his Scattergun in mid-reload as he saw the switchblade getting pushed deep into the throat of the BLU Spy, life leaving him immediately. Scout watched in disbelief, as the Spy wiped some blood off his suit. ''Oh dear, I made quite a mess.. Aah, yes, my quick little bu-'' The RED Spy's headless body fell down lifeless to the floor, next to the BLU corpse. ''Hehey, look, you shapeshifted into a dead guy!'' Scout giggled, reloading his Scattergun and running further into the RED Base.

Scout stopped on Control Point D, realizing it was locked. Noone had captured C yet. He peered around the room and then took off to the left, realizing that the tactics didn't say anything about E being locked. He hopped over the big gap, landing right on the point. He waited seconds. Seconds which turned into minutes. And finally he heard the raspy familiar voice over the speakers. ''Victory..'' Scout crooked an eyebrow as she seemed.. exhausted for some reason. He heard another voice over the speakers. ''Oi, sheila, you got a s-'' Scout blinked as the feed cut off, sitting in the middle of the won control point and taking a deep sigh.

* * *

><p>Sniper pulled on his tighty whities, leaning onto the edge of the Administrator's table, where he barely seconds ago had been rutting like an animal ontop of the only other person in the room. Nontheless, she had given him a cigarette. A very long, slim feminine cigarette, which he'd rather dispose off before he left. ''So, ya usually breach worker relations like this, sheila?'' Admin looked at him with a sour face, but her eyes had just a tinge of amusement in them as she pulled on her skirt again. ''No, mister Mundy. I do not. Feel very happy and proud about it. But keep it to my office.'' Sniper huffed out a small cloud of smoke, pulling his socks on and then his brown jeans. ''Who woulda believed me anyway, eh?'' Silence slowly put itself over them as a damp blanket, as they kept getting their clothes on. As they were both fully clad, Sniper decided to break the silence. ''So, err, what's yer name then? I won't tell anyone ya big secret, but I think having had you on me discostick twice now gives me a free pass to know. If ya want, I'll tell ya first. Lawrence. Lawrence Mundy to your service.'' Admin pulled her purple jacket on, her lip jerking abit. A smile, with no time to grow. ''Helen. That's all you need to know.'' Sniper nodded, picking up his hat from the table and putting it on. ''Well, Helen - I'll see ya next time. I jus' hope ya won't interfere on me battletime again. And if you do, ya better keep my paycheck at the same level.'' Sniper drly said, extinguishing the girly cigarette in the purple ashtray, that was dangerously close to fall over. Admin sat down in her chair, one leg over the other. ''I might just even raise it. Now scurry off.'' Sniper waved her goodbye and headed out, with his head tall as he walked past all the employees. They looked at him suspiciously for some reason. They might have been louder then what he believed. He waved goodbye to the receptionist and pushed the glassdoors open into the fresh air. He almost felt abit disheartened at leaving the smoky, perfumed office of the Administrator, but the fresh air will do. He took light steps to his campervan, shutting the door and pushing the key into the ignition. The team won't be happy when he gets back.<p>

Totally worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> This took us .. like what? Two weeks... YAY FOR PROCRASTINASHUUUUN! *awaits highfive*  
>Well, we wanted to Scout to ask his teammates for Girl-Advice, to realise, they're all horrible with women. In their own special way. Except for Engy, he's just smooth and he's just great. He's great.<br>Dennis wrote most of the battlescenes, since I'm not very good at it.  
>We both giggled till no end during the pillow-talk scene.<p>

also.. we had one favoritiation ... awyeaaaah... WHOOOOOOO *party*

This is the most immature AN note ever.

We're logging off.

Bye.

PS: ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) **Y U NO REVIEW?**


	6. Brotherly Jealousy

The painful rays of light pierced through his closed eyes. A painful beating in his head became harder and louder by the agonizing ringing sound that stabbed his eardrums numb.

Scout opened his eyes tiredly and looked around. He felt his brainmass trying to process the current situation and lamely trying to remember how he ended up in his brown leather couch. He finally recognized the call of his doorbell, he pulled himself up. His bones were cracking and he felt like a rusty old mechanism that they rebooted. "Goddamn…" he muttered.

He ran his fingers through his messy hair and rubbed his face that felt stiff of sleeping in the couch.

His joints felt horrible and the headache in his head didn't improve the situation. He dragged his feet towards the door, tugging his shirt in his pants and wiping the dried drool off his chin and cheeks.

Scout's finger clenched around the doorknob and opened the door. The door creaked louder then usual, making his brain bounce harder around.

The door revealed a girl in scarf and thick jacket, Miss Paulings smiled broad from behind her blue scarf and held up two blade-device-like things that Scout couldn't really recall. He stared hung-over at her appearance. "Want to go ice skating?" she yelped out.

* * *

><p>André opened his eyes, taking a deep inhale of women's perfume. He lifted his head from the flowery pillow and peered to his left, seeing the sleeping, blackhaired beauty of his dreams. He leaned over and planted a soft kiss on her forehead, quietly whispering ''Bonjour, ma petite amour.'' He threw another glance at the clock on the nightstand. 10.41. ''Saturday'' echoed through his head as he flashed back to the lovely time of yesternight, a bottle of wine, an open fire and her. He kicked the bedsheets off him, standing up carefully to not wake anyone up. He pulled his socks on, then pulling a pair of red suit-trousers on as well. The snoring of the lovely woman behind him brought a smile to his face. If only she knew.<p>

* * *

><p>"How the bloody hell did she get me to do this?" he thought to himself. He stood frozen and awkwardly in the middle of the icerink. He had never even wore these skateblades-things before!<p>

He searched for Paulina in this mess of circling people, she was so excited she immediately scurried off. He tried to look for her black jacket and blue scarf but got her always messed up with some alike looking person.

Still quite hung-over he scooted over to the side and watched this chain of six-year-old girls glide by on the ice. He looked around and rubbed his gloved hands around. "Never liked winter, man. I rather spend my days on some island with a coconut in my hands." he thought to himself.

His eyes searched about once more and as he was near ending his search, he noticed the middle went open more and he saw Paulina skate in the middle with the pure elegance he would expect of her. She twirled over the ice, on the tips of her blades and some fancy trick she did with her feet. The people all looked at her, he heard the girls whisper in jealousy and fake-admiration. Scout couldn't help but to feel smug and proud, because that's his girl alright!

Paulina glided off into the crowd and met him halfway near the ledge of the icerink.

"Where did ya learn dat fancy trick and all?" Scout smiled at her.

"I've been figure skating since I was ten." She tried to catch her breath.

"Pretty damn impressive, I must say!" Scout helped her adjust her hat right and wipe the wet black hair out of her face. "Thanks." she whispered softly.

"I haven't seen you skate before! You've been standing here the entire time!" She tugged on his red puffy jacket.

"I'm not a great iceskater." He smiled embarassed.

"Oh come on, Benji!" she tugged him along, her purple gloved hand holding a firm grasp on his gloved hands.

* * *

><p>André picked up the golden, digital watch laying on the nightstand, strapping it around his wrist. He peered at the display with a light snicker as he saw the full, blue bars. On he went, putting on a full red suit. Luckily, the colour-code uniform couldn't get him killed out on the streets anyway. Blue wouldn't be his style. He quietly closed the bedroom door behind him and took his overcoat, putting it on and fishing the carkeys out of the pocket and heading out of the frontdoor to his parked Rambler Classic convertible, which was covered in a light layer of snow.<p>

He missed the lovely weather in southern France, but someone special kept him here now. André pushed the carkeys into the cardoor's lock and got inside, starting it up and driving out on the quiet sub-urban street. He idly went through an envelope filled with polaroid pictures with one hand, pulling up a certain one, where the RED Scout was being carried out by a purple-clad woman. A very suspicious, purple-clad woman. He knew her from somewhere. He put the picture back and speeded into the city of Boston. André had some new toys to use for his new spy activities

.

André stopped outside his lover's son's apartment complex, a cigarette hanging limply from his lips as he presses a button, the car cloaking itself. Luckily, no snowfall. This will go according to plan. An hour passed before a white beetle pulled up infront of the apartment complex, the same woman from the picture stepping out holding two pairs of iceskates. André couldn't help but smirk. Young love, in a world like this - It made him happy. Unfortunately for mister Cooper inthere, there is no distant future with that woman. The BLU Scout, looking quite hungover, and the purple-clad woman went out again, hopping into the beetle before speeding off. André decloaked the car after checking for witnesses, stepping out and discreetly walking into the apartment complex. After running up to the second floor, he pulled up an extra-key and opened the door with a light creak.

The flat stunk of young runt. Sweat, deodorant, and he was sure he could smell a small layer of spunk somewhere. He stepped through the filthy kitchen, his face distorting with disgust as he saw the unclean dishes. André stepped into the bedroom and peered at the floor, covered in clothing. Like a vertical wardrobe. He stepped up to the nightstand and picked up a yellow note, examining it closely. ''Paulina - Longwood Avenue''. That's where he was headed next. He turned on his heel, but then heard the door open again, by pure instinct activating the Cloak and Dagger-device and hopping into a corner. He heard a familiar, scrawny ''Hello? Benji?''. After a few moments of silence he heard the steps getting closer. The person stepped into the bedroom and he quickly recognized Fred. What in the blue skies was he doing in his younger brother's room? Fred started ripping around in the mess on the floor, then peering under the bed and pulling out a paperbag, with the brand of a women's clothingstore. Fred rummaged through it and pulled out a small, velvet box, one used for jewelry of the nicest kind.

He decloaked behind Fred, his hands behind his back. ''Excuse me, Fred, but may I ask what you are doing in your babybrother's bedroom?'' Fred instantly shot up, peering behind him with a fearful expression, that very quickly warmed as he recognized him. ''Oh, André.. Shit, you scared me..'' André shook his head. ''That does not matter now, boy. What are you doing here?'' Fred slipped the box into his pocket, obviously thinking André did not notice. ''And what is that you just put in your pocket?'' Fred mumbled, peering around before walking up and trying to push André out of the way. André quickly reacted, grabbing Fred by the scruff, lifting him into the air and slamming him into the wall. Fred kicked around meekly, as André continued ''I will not tolerate you small puppies steal from eachother. Not now. Not ever.'' André reached his hand down into Fred's pocket and pulled the box out, before dropping him. ''Now leave. Real damn quick. And don't even try turning back to do this again.'' Fred peered at the hardwood floor with a sour face before walking out with determined steps, slamming the door behind him. André returned the paperbag and the box to it's original place, stuffing the papernote into his pocket. Time for further investigation.

* * *

><p>They sat outside, still hearing the laughter and chatter of the built-up icerink in the middle of the centrum. Paulina rubbed her purple gloved hands together and blew some hot air in them. "So, Ice skater, uh?" Scout snickered and passed her a cup of hot chocolate milk. The sun started to set and the temperature dropped down fast, Scout took place next to her on the bench and sipped from his own cup.<p>

"Thanks, and yeah, My mom wanted me to do ice skating."

"Pretty cool, we all did baseball. All my brothers were all in a baseball club, Except Alex, He was in the schoolband." Scout smiled.

"How many brothers do you have?" Paulina asked him, looking from her cup. She knew the answer already, but she just played along to keep the conversation running.

"Seven, I have seven brothers."

"Amazing how your mother keeps it together." she snickers.

"Yea, we all love Mom. Raising us all with no Dad. God bless that woman." Scout launched his cup in the garbagebin near him.

"You should come over this christmas and meet her." He spoke it out without realizing what he actually proposed to her.

"I mean, you're not obliged to do or anything and if you feel like-" He didn't knew what he was actually telling her, he was just nervously spitting out words and incoherent sentences. Paulina laughed and took his hand to calm his nerves down. "I would like to see your family at christmas, Benji" He let a relieved sigh out and looked down at her hand still in his and looked back at her smiling face. Her cheeks were red from the cold and her glasses were a bit fogged.

They both leaned in close to each other and shared a pleasant kiss on the snowcoated bench.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Thank you all for your kind reviews, who knew Memes would come in handy?

We had some advice telling us that we use too much big blobs of text, and we should break it down more. How glad I want to break it down, everytime when I save it, it just automatically glues back together. so I started to use those lines between the POV's.

Anyway, We put André (RED spy, if you haven't guessed yet) as the Alpha dog in the household. Because, honestly. He is pretty damned Alpha in our imagination. Why is he following Scout around? You'll find that out later.  
>Why is Fred being so sneaky? Same, you'll find that out. OOOH SOOO MANY QUESTIONS!<p>

Another note, We chose Benjamin as Scout's name, but we don't tend to use it that often. We don't want to lose the feeling of Scout. We do not like the stories where they just randomly skip from "Scout - Name", it's a shame, because you quickly lose the feeling of Team Fortress 2. So, we're just going to try and keep the balance.

We also we want to make clear that it's very obvious that Scout cannot take proper care of himself and that André pities him.  
>I also, put up a complete profile list of Scout's brothers, if you would want me to include it in the next chapters, let me know.<p>

Peace out!


	7. Oh, It's That Time of The Month

_(There is a 3 week lapse. Scout and Miss Paulings have been dating for near a month now)_

His eyes slowly opened up, recognizing the white ceiling of his bedroom. His mind raced through everything he had to do that day, which fortunately was just one thing. A date with Paulina before he went back to fight in the Cold Front, if he remembered right. He'll have to bring a jacket. Scout swung his legs over the bed's sides, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before standing up, grabbing his clothing from yesterday. It'd have to do, he hadn't done his laundry in days. He peered out the window, smiling as there was a clear blue sky, making the snow shimmer on the rooftops. He got up and walked out to his kitchen, grabbing a coffee-cup. Scout gave it a suspicious look before putting it down and opening his fridge and pulling out a can of Bonk! Atomic Punch. Sure wasn't healthy, but it made his mind work properly. He cracked the can open and went over to his phone, punching in his mother's number. A few beeps later and he heard the familiar voice of his mother at the other end of the line.

''Francine Cooper?''

''Hey, ma. It's Ben. I was thinkin', uh, I asked a girl ovah for dinner, an' I was thinkin', maybe ya could help me?'' A silence followed his statement. He heard whispering in the background, coupled with a familiar french laugh. That motherfu-

''Oh, ofcourse, I can, mommy's lil' slugger! Just come over and fetch me.''

''Thanks, ma. Seeya in twenty.'' Both hung up and Scout downed the rest of his can, grabbing a new, unopened one on the way out to his apartment's corridor. He pulled on his Boston Red Sox jacket, opening the door and slamming it behind him as he ran out to his Mustang, hopping in and driving off. After a few minutes' drive he parked infront of his childhood house. Scout gave it a remembering glance before stepping out and walking up to the door, giving it a light knock. The door was opened and he was met by the tall, broad-shouldered silhouette of André.

''Benjamin.'' André said with a light smirk, stepping aside invitingly.

''AWNDREY.'' Scout sneered, walking in a b-line into the kitche where his mom was sitting at the table.

''Mom, why aren't you ready? Let's go!'' All Scout got in reply was his mother's glare.

''Don't talk to me in that tone, young man! I need to finish my coffee.'' André brushed past Scout, with a light grin on his face, taking a seat next to Scout's mother at the table. André pulled the sleeves of his shirt up, revealing forearms with burnscars. Scout cringed at the sight, but kept his curiosity in, leaning against the stove and opening his can of Bonk!.

''Benjamin! What have I told you about drinking that silly popfizz all the time!''

''Mom, it's an energy drink, okay? It's nothin' bad, it's just with added extra blutonium, awright?''

''Bah, blutonium that and blutonium this! It's still bad for ya!'' André hummed in agreement behind his newspaper. Scout kept peering at the Frenchman's scarred forearms, taking another sip from his can.

''So, André, how did ya get them scars?'' Scout said after a moment of silence. André lowered his newspaper, peering at Scout with a lifted eyebrow.

''Haven't I told you already, Ben?'' Scout shaked his head in answer, and André peered around the kitchen, as if looking for a viable answer.

''I was in China on a business trip, and as I walked by an old fireworksfactory, everything exploded. I had to go in there and save all the working children and women.'' Scout jaw slackened abit. His mother just swooned.

''Oh, André, you're such a hero!'' She leaned in and kissed André on the cheek before standing up.

''Okay, Benji, we'll go now. Bye-bye, André.'' Scout almost ran out to the car just to get away from there. As Scout and his mother got into his car, she let out a small sigh.

''Honey, I forgot my purse. Could ya go fetch it for me?''

''Do it yourself, ma.''

''It wasn't a request, Benji.'' Scout looked at his mother and sighed, stepping out and running inside, going into the kitchen and snatching the purse from the table. He stopped for abit, turning to André who was still sitting at his spot.

''Oi, ya dimeadozen slimebag - What's the time?''

"I don't know." said André behind his newspaper.

"Whadaya mean? You don't know? You have a watch! Right dere!" Scout pointed at the black watch contrasted against André's scarred arm. André peered at his clock, before answering dryly.

''12.33.'' Scout nodded and went out into the corridor.

''Yeah, thanks.'' As he went out he peered at the clock hanging on the wall. ''10.46.'' Scout squinted at it, before shaking his head and running out to the car again.

They arrived at Scout's apartment after they went for groceries, it took his Mom only a small step into his apartment for her to exclaim "Benji! This is a Pigsty! I didn't raise you like this!"

"Mom.. It's not that bad.." he defended his comfortable way of living while dragging all the paper bags into his place. Francine ran a finger over the doorpost, cringing at the result. She marched on her black heels into the kitchen, he heard her scream as if she was in danger.

He put the groceries down on his coffee table and watched his mom rush to take the broom out of a closet, he didn't even knew he had, and run back into the kitchen. "Uhm.. Mom what are yo-" "There is a giant spider up there!" she shrieked and poked the black spot on his light yellow kitchen walls. "Mom! NO! Dat's Geoffrey! He kills my bugs!"

But it was too late, the carcass of the late Geoffrey was pressed against the wall. Francine turned too him and gave him a quick smack on the back of his head. "Benjamin Martin Cooper! If your lady friend is as nice and sweet as you described her, then you don't receive a girl in a pigsty like this! Now, go get your cleaning stuff, we're going to clean dis place!"

"But Mom… it's not necessary!" But Francine's stern look silenced him and he went to get his bucket and mob.

His mom had already taken off her coat and made him fill the bucket with water, while she did the dishes. He heard her disgusted cries from the kitchen while he was lazily cleaning his soda/beer stained floor.

He moved his mob to the right.

"What a mom does for her child…"

He moved his mob to the left.

"… Men just CAN'T live on their own!"

He sighed and poked the mob under his coffee table.

"I have no idea what I'm goin' to do with you!"

He lazily peered into the kitchen and saw her rub the kitchen counter like a maniac and he arched his eyebrows at how big his kitchen looked, without all the … mess.

She came out of the kitchen and watched him like a supervisor, pointing him the spots he missed. She then went into his bathroom, repeating her disgusted cries at his dirty laundry.

"You know babe, for the money you earn, you could get a cleaner!"

"Dere are people doin' this for a livin'?" He exclaimed with a smug smile on his face. He heard her drag out a basket with dirty clothing. "I'll take them with me, since your washing machine seems to be broken."

"Thanks mom, you're da best."

They decided they're going to clean his bedroom out, together. He stood there with a garbage bag while Francine collected all the soda cans, food rests, random papers, bottles…

"Have you been sick lately, babe?" she picked up scattered crusty tissues and threw them in the bag.

"Yea mom.. 'sick'."

She dropped on her knees and before sticking her hand under his bed. "Dere better not be any dirty magazines under here, if dere are, I'm beatin' ya senseless!"

"Mom! I never had dirty magazines! Anthony always stacked them!" he scoffed a fake laugh and his mind went to his clever stack-place behind his closet.

After his mother made the lasagna, he peered out of his window. He saw Paulina's white beetle park before his building. "Mom! Get out! She's here!"

"What? Where!" Instead of her taking her purse and leaving, she peered out the window. "Oh.. She's pretty!" Francine smiled, it wasn't really getting her any closer to the door. "C'mon mom!" He tugged her arm towards the door.

"Alright, Mommy loves you!" she ran her long slim fingers trough his hair and descended the stairs.

"Hey babe!" He smiled and she kissed him quickly and hopped inside his apartment. "Oh my! You have a clean place!" she exclaimed. "Oh, it's nothing…" he shrugged her compliment off. "This makes mine look like a.. like a pigsty!" she giggled.

"Can I take your coat?" He smiled at her. "Ooh Benjamin, so gallant!" she giggled and she let him take her dark purple coat off her shoulders.

He sprinted to hang her coat and back into the kitchen to fetch her a glass of wine and bring it to her like a true gentleman. She thanked him and he led her to his nicely set table. "My, You really did your best!" "Oh it's nothing!" he waved it off, and took place at the table. She took a sip from the white wine and put near her plate. "Was your mom here?" she asked him, still inspecting the content in her glass of wine, as if she could find evidence of his mom. "Oh, yea, she dropped by. Why do you ask?" "Oh, because when I was walking up the stairs, a random lady told me to take 'good care' of you." Scout blushed insane and cursed his mom in his head.

He didn't recall how they ended up on the table, kissing each other like there's no tomorrow. He didn't recall the moment they launched at each other like hungry beasts. Paulina rolled on top of him, kissing his bare neck, and he held her petite figure above him. She released the kiss and they look at each other, both faces running red of excitement and Scout gave her a suggestive headed towards his bedroom.

They both scurried into the corridor, both stained in food and wine, both grinning and giggling like teenagers.

"On the left! on the Left!" He pushed her in the right direction when she stood questioning in front of three doors. They both charged into his bedroom, she immediately made a dive for his Red Sox-themed bed.

"Fan of the Red Sox, uh?" She giggled.

"Damn right, Best team in the world!" He laughed and quickly mastered to take his shirt off.

Paulina smiled at him "You're right, Benji, you do look awesome with no shirt on!"

"I told ya so!" He crawled over the bed, between her pale legs and reached to kiss her. She wrapped her hands behind his neck and continued kissing with him.

He leaned against her, using his hands to run up her thighs. They slipped under her dress, running over her bum, holding her hips. She broke the kiss due to her smile and she couldn't help but to lift her hips a bit at this act. He smiled and ran his hands further up her back, caressing it with soft and gentle gestures. Paulina took the fringe of her dress and pulled it over her head, making it fall next to them. Scout leaned back to take in the sudden revealing of more skin, his eyes sure did enjoy the sight of Paulina laying there on his bed, so did his manhood.

He lowered his lips to kiss right under her neck, placed a few kisses between the crook of her two breasts, down to her stomach. Her flesh jolted under his tender and soft kisses, he kept lowering down 'till he reached her panty-line. He heard her breath stock and he slowly rolled the black briefs of her white skinned hips.

He started to kiss the soft, new revealed skin, down to the fold of her torso and leg. He heard her softly breath louder and he hooked her knees over his shoulder.

Time to get down to business.

His tongue flicked over the soft exposed flesh, Paulina cringed under the touch. He tasted the musky, soft salty taste.

He rolled his tongue over the flesh, Paulina arched her back and moaned for him to continue. He lowered her face down and pressed himself against it. She was totally enjoying this, so did he, but there was something wrong.

The taste was just off and weird… He lifted his head. He looked at Paulina, who, to his own surprise looked back at him with big shocked eyes.

She scurried away, kicking her legs off his shoulders.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" She yelled at him. He didn't knew what was going on, but then he noticed the bloodstains between her legs.

He slowly touched his lips with his fingers, showing blood on them.

"I- You.. Well, I … Uuhh.. Uuuuuuuuh…"

He fell backwards off the bed. Getting himself back together, running out the door.

"BENJI! WAIT!" she yelled after him, struggling to get back in her dress.

* * *

><p>André held Francine's hand lightly as they walked down the snow-covered streets of Boston. The thick layer of snow everywhere brought the city to an almost harmonic state, reminding him more of his days in Southern France.<p>

''Francine, what do you say about a visit to Nice next year?'' André said as they turned, now seeing the big neon-letters of the ''Carmine's''-sign at the end of the street.

''Aww, sure! But where will we get the money to do that?''

''Don't worry, madame, I have enough to last us a lifetime.''

André stopped up for abit as he saw a very familiar campervan parked outside. He kept on walking, his eyes lingering on the van. What the hell was he doing there? André swung the door open and led his lady to a booth.

''You make the order, mon cher. I will be right back.'' André gave Francine a kiss on the cheek before standing up straight, examining the insides of the diner, stopping as he recognized the back of a certain Australian hat, adorned with the teeth of crocodiles and whatnot. André snuck up behind the man and snatched the hat off his head, making the owner shoot up to his feet and pull a serrated kukri - Pointed straight at André's nose.

''YOU GIVE THA' BACK RIGHT NOW, YA BLOOD PI-.. Awndrey!'' Sniper exclaimed, sheathing his kukri again, stretching his arms out for a hug, and the two men shared a brotherly embrace.

''What are you doing in Boston, Lawrence? I thought you'd be out hunting on the great outback of Australia by now, shagging every lady you'd see, like the ladykiller you are!'' André splurted out from his grin, the two men letting go. André leads Sniper to the bar.

''Carmine! Two beers, for me and my friend!'' Carmine and Anthony popped their heads out of the kitchendoor, eyeing the Australian wearily.

''Who'ssat?'' they said in unison.

''Mr. Lawrence Mundy! My old army friend! We fought against the German Nazis together! Remember that, Lawrence? Boom! Headshot! Slash! BACKSTAB! The idiots never even knew what hit them!''

Sniper took the beerbottle that was offered from Carmine behind the bardisk, now sitting down next to André at him and Francine's table.

''What abou' tha' time I took some of me ol' jarate and threw it at the german spy, Alfred? I've never heard a man scream in such fear and disgust!'' The both men took a swig of beer and banged their hands into the table, giggling at the old memories. Meanwhile, Carmine turned to Anthony.

''Was the Australians even IN the Second World War?'' Carmine said doubtfully. Anthony just sighed and smacked Carmine over the head with a newspaper.

''Ofcourse dey were! How would dey nuke Hiroshima if dey weren't in the Second World War?''

* * *

><p>t felt like his nipples were about to freeze off, it wasn't very smart to run out into the night with no shirt. But he was out of his mind, he had no idea where he was running to. He kept running, running till no end.<p>

but soon enough he was about to find out where his damned feet guided him to. He stood like a lost scared animal in front of Carmine's. He looked at the Neon sign, trying to connect his situation to the place he is now.

All he knew was that he should get out of here, nobody, NOBODY, should see him like this!

He turned around and bumped into a big male's torso.

"Hey Kid! Watch out where ya goin'!" the low voice spoke out. Scout immediately recognized the Alpha Man of the Bikergang, and his companions were next to him, again!

"Yo Kid! Did you get in a fight or somethin'?" The guy besides him pointed at the blood on his face.

"What, I no! Leave me alone, Chuckleheads!" Scout called out and tried to get past them.

"Hey! Don't talk to us like dat, Kid!" The third guy said.

The Alpha man walked up to Scout and inspected him, more inspected the blood. He came too close for Scout's liking and took a big whiff.

"Boss? Is that, what we think it is?" The second guy said with a light snicker in his voice.

"Sure is!" He laughed loud and smacked Scout between his shoulder-blades. Scout lost his breath there and almost tumbled onwards.

"The kid here just ear-"

"OH MY GOD!" a shrieking woman's voice called out from behind Scout.

Scout turned around, slowly and scared to see who is behind him. He already dreaded to think, it is his Mother standing behind him. He hoped for some Bikewhore yelling at her husband, or just some random drunk skank yelling at God-Knows-What?

But no.

It was his mother, followed up by André, Carmine and Anthony and some man he didn't really recall where he knew him from.

"Who? WHO TOUCHED YOU? WHO TOUCHED MY BABY?" Francine shrieked in hysteria at him, running at him, cupping his face. She looked from him at the Bikermen. The Men were a bit taken aback by Francine's murdering glare in her eyes. As if she had a purse made out of spikes, that she would use right now to club the men to death.

"Hey, Hey! Easy woman! We didn't harm yo kid!" They all held their hands up in defeat.

Francine lowered her purse and André walked up to her, trying to calm her down in the conversation. He casually smoked a cigarette, while watching the shivering young man.

"Then EXPLAIN To me, how my BOY HERE got COVERED in BLOOD?" she flailed her arms around, angry, making more of a scene then ever.

"Francine, please, Calm down." André said in his soothing voice, but even that couldn't calm the overprotective woman down.

"NO! I WANT ANSWERS!"

"Alright, woman!" the Alpha man said, "Your kid here, just earned his 'Red wings'" André nearly choked on his cigarette, and walked a bit away to cough his lungs out from a distance.

From a distance were also Anthony and Carmine laughing, they broke down in such a hilarious laughter that they clutched at each other, lowering in a snowbench. They grasped their hurting stomaches and shouted out their laughter. At one point, Anthony rolled into the snow, kicking his feet in the air.

Only Francine didn't get it. She demanded more explanations.

"Come on, Francine. Let's just take the boy home. I'll explain it to you when we get home." André said to her after he was done with the coughing and guided her with a soft force into the car. When Francine and Scout got into the car, he waved at Lawrence, shouting out. "Sorry to have meet you during these circumstances!"

"That's Alright, ye piker! I'm goin' back to Australia, anyway!" They both shared a chuckled and André started the car and rode off. Lawrence looked down at the duo, rolling in the snow laughing their asses off, and shook his head.

"…Americans" He walked off, leaving the laughters and cries for mercy behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>We sure as hell couldn't wait to start writing this chapter!

But it was hard... so damned hard. My friend here kept getting writerblocks! So when I wanted to take the burden from him, I got writersblocks aswell!

Anyway, we don't believe in Sex with no problems, we think the most problems and accidents can happen during sex, and we'd like to take advantage of it! We're cruel, cruel beings.

if you don't know what Red wings are, I'll be so kind to explain it to you: Red wings are a Bikegang achievement, for when a fellah eats his ladyfriend out, while said ladyfriend is on a period.

Btw, We can assure you there will be more Sniper in the future! DO NOT WORRY, DO NOT PANIC! We just have soooo many crazy ideas for Scout. And we feel bad for letting Sniper out ._.

The More You Knoooow...

Reviews are welcome, or else... Imma flip a table.

┬──┬ ノ( ゜-゜ノ)


	8. Dick Rawho?

The sound of André cocking his revolver echoed through the boardmeeting room at the RED Base, located at the snowy Cold Front. Boredom and restlessness was laying like a thick blanket over his head as he shot another stray bullet into the concrete wall. He stopped to admire the engravings on the silvery barrel. He had made this revolver in his love's, Francine's, honour - Because the engraving was of her. He sighed as he thought of coming back home, stroking a digit along the fine lines on the metal. His daydreaming was stopped by a very natural scent with just the slightest hint of jarate coming up behind him.

''Oi, Spah,what're ya doin' alone in 'ere? Yer supposed ta be cloakin' in some corner as ya wait for the bell to ring, like a normal mysterious bollock!'' Sniper's voice chuckled behind him, giving him a friendly pat on the shoulder.

''I am just thinkin' of ze finer things in life, mon ami.'' André replied in his most neutral voice possible, returning the Ambassador to it's rightful seat inside of his suit's jacket.

''Like tha' milf yer bonin'?'' André looked up at the grinning Aussie and couldn't help to grin back at him.

''Something to that effect, australien.'' Sniper took a seat in one of the chairs next to him, tightening his fingerless gloves. André lighted another cigarette, softly puffing as he prepared another sentence.

''Have you ever thought about.. this whole Reliable Excavation Demolition and Builder's League United-nonsense, was just nothing but a joke to someone in the upper circle of society, mon ami?'' André turned his head to face his brother-in-arms, who took his hat off, placing it on the big, round table, the brown fabric contrasting neatly on the white, sleek surface.

''Yeah, 's passed mah mind.. But honestly, what does it matter if we get paid at the end of day, eh, mate?'' Sniper grinned, patting the Frenchman on the knee and stood up, letting out a long yawn and stretching his arms.

''Well, I'mma head out ta see what the other's are up to. Seeya out on the field, Spy.'' André merely waved him goodbye, leaning back in the chair and peering at the wall for what felt like an eternity. His thoughts were slowly interrupted as he heard ''The mission starts in ten minutes!'' - The sentence everybody on both sides of this merc-war was oh so used to hear. He hopped out of the chair, pushing his cigarette into the ashtray. He noticed the brown on the white surface again.

''Sniper, Sniper, Sniper.. Sometimes it feels like you forget things to make me annoy you in the middle of the fight.'' André said idly to himself, picking the hat up and cloaking, sneaking out to the rest of the team.

The warningalarm of the started round rung deep into Scout's ears as he sprinted as fast as he could through the BLU base, past their second point and out into the harsh, biting cold of the Cold Front. He ran up the ramp at the right exit of their base, up on the slippery cliff. He took a large leap down, sprinting in the old, worndown cabin in the middle, that encased the neutral controlpoint and slid into a corner to hide himself. He saw a red laser dot flash over the opposite wall of him. The Australian bastard can't get him no-

''BONK!'' Benjamin suddenly felt like all his teeth were close to being knocked in, as an aluminium bat with a RED-logo on it contacted with his face. The paing stung through all of his body as the RED Scout kept on smashing him to bits unrelentlessly.

''NOT SO TUFF NOW, ARE YA? ARE YA? You suck! JUST LIKE THE RED SOX!'' The RED Scout shouted out, keeping on his melee-assault - But it came to an abrupt end as the RED Scout fell onto the ground, screaming in agony. A gloved hand offered aid up, and Scout promptly took it, standing up. He peered through the one of his eyes that weren't close to swelling to complete blindness and nodded to the BLU Spy.

''Thanks, man, datwas close!''

''The fight isn't over yet, gentleman!'' The BLU Spy pulled his revolver and shot an incoming Demoknight in the head, making him fall - headless - to the ground. Scout pulled his pistol from his backpack, shooting suppressive fire at a distant Soldier. Bullets, rockets and grenades were flying all over, Scout still lying on the snowy floor of the ruined cabin as the controlpoint was now half-way won. Scout peered up at the BLU Spy, noticing a familiar red dot on his face.

''SPY! GET DOWN!'' Scout lept onto the blue-suited man, almost feeling the shockwave of the passing bullet as he pushed the BLU Spy out of the way. Scout hopped off of him.

''I'll take of da Snipah, man, keep cappin'!'' Scout grabbed his Scattergun, running out of the cabin on the side facing the BLU Base. He looked for a way up to the Sniper''s nest. He peeked around the corner. The RED Sniper wasn't paying attention. He hopped up on one of the rocks, then doublejumped to a second, and then finally lept up next to the RED Sniper, with his Atomizer bat drawn. ''TIME TA DIE, SUCKEER!''

Sniper quickly turned his head to the right, seeing the BLU Scout rushing torwards him. He quickly pulled his SMG, but got tackled to the ground by the lean man. He felt his face getting punched and batted in, with the weight of a full-grown man ontop of him. Sniper roared out, pushing the BLU Bostonian off of him and pulling his kukri.

''Come at me, ya little piece a shite!'' Scout sure did come at him with a wide bat-sweep, but Sniper quickly jumped back and then forth trying to stab the blue-clad Scout in the chest, but he jumped back aswell. Lawrence charged forth, but the Scout hopped down on his back, grabbed Sniper's wrists and monkeyflipped him over his cover in the shape of a small fence, and down the cliff.

He hit the snow-covered ground with a meaty thud. He felt like every bone had been broken. The battle raged on over him, the neutral controlpoint still in fight. If he could just.. close his eyes for a.. few.. precious.. moments..

André decloaked behind cover, reaching his hand out to grab his Australian mate by the arms and pull him into cover aswell. He gave him a few slaps on the cheeks, the Australian slowly stirring awake.

''Oeh.. Oh.. Mate.. Is it ovah?'' André pulled the Ambassador and fired a shot at a Pyro that carelessly ran past, hitting im straight in the face and killing him.

''No! We need to get you patched up, and that's right now! Come on, mon ami!'' He grabbed Lawrence's arms and sweeped it around his neck, assisting him back to the base. He dropped him in their spawn room, grabbing a medkit from the cabinet and throwing it to him.

''How did you end up on the ground, Lawrence?'' The RED Sniper muttered, pulling a hand through his hair.

''BLU Scout. Fast thinkin' fella, eh.'' André nodded in agreement. taking a few revolverbullets from the cabinet idly. He looked up at the ceiling as remembering something, then pulling out a brown, leather hat.

''You forgot something in the conference room, 'mate'.'' He put the hat on the Sniper's head, grinning wickedly. Lawrence responded with a light laugh, standing up and holding his rifle in his hand.

''You head out, Awndrey, I need ta shake the cobwebs.'' André nodded and cloaked, dissappearing out into the cold in an eerily silent way.

He picked up the silvery revolver from the snow and peered at the engravings. Time for some poetic justice. Yeah, he has to say that!

''Time for some poetic ju-..'' Something caught his tongue as he peered closer at the engravings in the barrel. That was his mother!

''HEY! HEY! This ain't cool, man! We're fightin' a mercwar, but come on! That's low!'' The RED Spy looked at him with a lifted eyebrow.

''I mean, puttin' an engraving of your enemy's mom on your GUN? Come on, man. Dat's really low.'' The RED Scout stood up, a few teeth missing and blood oozing from the corner of his mouth, nodding in agreement.

''Yeah, Spy, whadd's wrong withchu?'' the RED Scout croaked out. Suddenly the RED Spy cloaked and dissappeared, leaving only a few footprints in his wake. The Scouts turned to eachother awkwardly, and Benji lifted his pistol pointed to the RED Scout's head.

''Dick Radatz was the best motherfucking baseball player alive.'' A shot later, and the RED Scout fell to the floor, a few inches shorter after having his brainmatter sprayed over the snow. He hopped down the cliff and landed comfortably, and the mid-control point flashed red.

''We have lost the center controlpoint!'' the angry lady shouted out at the BLU Team and Scout quickly escaped back to the BLU Base, but was promptly propelled forward by an explosion behind him, flying through the air before crashing against the concrete walls of his base.

''.. Medic!'' he croaked out as he slid down the concrete wall, and everything went black.

Scout slowly opened his eyes again, hearing the familiar buzz of the medic's office. He peered down slightly and saw a mounted Medi-Gun. The Medic rolled up to him on an office chair.

''How iz my patient feeling?'' Medic grinned, turning the Medi-Gun off.

''Just great, doc... What now?'' The Medic suddenly got a very smug grin.

''Now? Heheh... Now we go practice medicine.'' The two quickly geared up fully with their weapons, looking at eachother and nodding, heading out next to eachother. They both stopped as they saw their last capture point turning blue, and the BLU mercs running torwards them.

''... RUN, MEDIC! RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!'' Scout turned on his heel and sprinted into the conference room, sliding under the big round table. It's not being a coward if it's for survival's sake.

The room had a silent buzzing noise from the large TV-monitors. The Administrator stared at it, not giving any sign of emotion. She merely sighed dissapointed and pushed the button, to angrily scold at the losing team.

She made a throathy sounding scoff and rubbed her wrinkled forhead. "Miss Paulings, just look at that idiot of a soldier..." The Admin gestured at the monitor with the BLU Soldier accidentally shooting himself to bits.

Miss Paulings snapped out of her unbreakable stare at the monitor showing the BLU Scout.

"Uh? .. Oh! Indeed!" she stuttered and bit her lip, scared if anything gave her away.

The Administrator frowned deeply.

From the corner of her eyes, Paulings looked at the frowning figure back at the monitor.

She didn't dare to move.

The Administrator looked at her ticking watch and leaned over to the microphone again.

"5 minutes left."

Her voice held a deep dark timbre, sounding angry. The Admin caught Paulings unbreakable stare at the BLU lean man, getting squashed against a concrete wall.

The little sublte twitch in Paulings' lower eyelid made the Admin arch an eyebrow and a low suspicion rose in her lower stomache.

"Tell me, Paulings. How has the BLU Scout done it so far."

Paulings' skin jolted at the sudden outspoke from the Administrator.

"Well..." She started, trying to find the right words. "I find that he has a better mood to... 'work' then a few weeks earlier. I'd say he's doing good so far." Paulings swallowed a hard lump, stuck in her troath and didn't dare to meet the gaze of The Administrator.

"Mhm." She heard The Admin hum. "You could say he has Motivation." Paulings nodded in silent agreement.

"Motivation like... I don't know? A new Girlfriend?"

These words made Miss Paulings's breath stock and felt like imaginary sweat shoot out her skin.

The Administrator lit a cigarette, not showing any suspicion towards Paulings.

"I'd say you could do some research on that matter, Miss Paulings."

Her dark timbre-like voice ordered her.

Miss Paulings nodded softly, turning around. She felt her knees shift from her joints and her legs were all wobbly and unsteady. She made it out of The Admin's office without tripping or fainting, but nearly collapsed outside the office.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Hey guys, it's Chris here. I wrote most of the chapter, due to our residant female author got writer's block. I'M NOT GUILTY THIS TIME OKAY!

So, we (I) wrote this in a couple of hours this evening. It's not great, but we didn't have much time during the weekend. Phebe was busy cosplaying her ass off and I was.. Well, I was kindof watching scouting FJ's NSFW section. Hoo well.

We (I) thought you guys needed abit more blood (not like the last chapter), so here you go. Some fighting and characterbonding.

Now, question of the week, what do you think André is after? Leave all your interesting answers in the comment section. Below.

(Yes, I just ripped off RWJ's only likeable sentence ever.)

Peace.


	9. Foxtrot Uniform Charlie Kilo

Sniper grunted with a low husky voice as the woman onto of him rocked her hips into him. His hand held her boney hips steady onto his lap. He held his eyes closed and bit his lip when the woman quickened the pace. He felt his shaft throb inside her warm cavern and that made the Sniper jolt his head back.  
>This felt good, way too good! He needed to calm this feeling down.<p>

"C'mon Lawrence, take your mind elsewhere!"

Think of the blood! Think of the blood!

He felt his eyebrows frown in concentration and enjoyment of the lady on top of him.  
>His mind focused on the blood, how it looked, how it smells, how it tastes. But his mind was clouded every time their hips collided.<p>

"C'mon! Think of the blood!"

Several images shot through his mind, the feeling of blood that ran down his face. The sight of his fallen friends, the feeling he got when he first killed.

Oh crap.

His mind shot blank and his hairy hips crashed against hers. Feeling his fire hose shooting it's liquid into her snatch. His breathing stocked and softly stroked her hips through her purple suit. Her body still smacked down to his, trying to achieve her own orgasm.

He tried to ran his hands over her figure, to help her with that, but they got an aggressive shove as response.

"No."

He grunted in defeat and lowered his hands back to her hips and laid his head back on the dark wooden desk.  
>He felt his limp snake scrape against the inside of her hayloft. She bucked up and down quicker, letting her hips drop to his in a short gasp.<p>

She quickly dismounted him and pulled her suit back over her hips and lighted another cigarette.

Sniper cleaned his lap with a dirty handkerchief in his pockets and lifted his legs up in the air. His brown trousers dropped down and he rolled over the desk to stand up and button his pants.

He took a cigarette of his own and leaned against the messy desk. He gave it a casual look and straightened his painful back.

"Well, sheila. 'Ow about we shag in a bed next time?"

"I'd rather have a pig rolling in my bed, then to share it with an Australian." her voice spoke coldy.

She took place behind her desk, playing casually with her long feminime cigarette.  
>Sniper placed his hand on the desk and leaned forward, closer to her face.<p>

"Well, Lady. You're getting shagged by an Australian." He gave her a playful wink.

"No, Mr Mundy." She crossed her arms and leaned on them, getting closer to Sniper's face.

"I 'shag' you."

She leaned back and a mocking smiled played around wrinkled face. He picked his hat up. "You got me there, Sheila." He put it on his head and turned to walk out the door. She had a dry cough, that made him stop in his steps.

"Mr. Mundy, Where are you heading?"

he didn't have an exact answer to this question and slowly turned around. The woman nodded at her desk and seductively lifted her legs over each other. She took a breath of her long cigarette, looking defiant into his eyes.

His jaw dropped a little.

"Again?"

She raised her eyebrows that stated that the request wasn't a question but a demand. He sighed and walked over to her her desk, he yanked his own pants back down and hopped on her desk. He flipped his broomstick out and gave it a few slaps across the shaft preparing himself for her.

She slowly raised her panty covered leg over his lap and placed her wet minge over his Johnson. He held her hips and slipped in with no effort and placed his hands back on their place.

Her pulled down panty-line started rubbing against his exposed lower stomach. He bucked his hips up in a slow motion, always polite to make it comfortable for the lady.

She, on the other hand, slammed their hips together in a quick movement. He winced under the force of her body onto his. And to be honest, he sure loves a woman who can take control, because doing all the work can be tiresome. But laying there like it's nothing and letting all come over you, is getting quite boring.

Sniper is a man of action after all.

He didn't realize that he was dozing off underneath the bucking hips of The Admin.

This couldn't go on like this anymore!

He held a steady grip on her hips and with a bit of bumping and tugging, he managed to flip her on her back, with him on top of her. his shaft slipped out of her cavern by the moving and he felt it throb against her inner thighs. He smiled and slipped back in.

Oh yea. This is it.

He clutched his big Australian hands on the side of the desk and rolled his hairy lower area against hers. He couldn't help but to smile about how amazing this felt. Finally, he's the one in charge this time.

He started the roll his hips against hers and dipped his laprocket into her meatwallet.

He pumped into her like he was a steam-machine on maximum power. with his eyes closed and his back arched, he was in his own mind, picturing himself, feeling like a King.. No.. like The Devout Subjugator of Damsels!

He snickered in his own stupidity and realized he hadn't had any joy in such a long time. He opened his eyes and looked down in the eyes of the Admin, which to his surprise, looked at him with such a hatred it made his one-eyed-snake shrivel in fright.

* * *

><p>The heavy brown doors slammed shut behind him, the collision between the door and the doorpost made the hat slide of his head. He tugged his brown pants to his hip-level with a low grunt and buttoned it shut, then he bended over to pick his hat up and placed it on his head.<p>

He folded the collar of his red shirt correctly and looked around the hall to see if nobody has witnessed his pale hairy exposed legs.

He walked down the hallway again, with a steady and confident step. He greeted the pretty young thing behind the counter and pushed the big glass doors open.

The cold December wind cut off his breath and got in his car.

His head fell demotivated against the steering-wheel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Hello there, Phebe here!  
>Time to apologize for two things!<br>One: Sorry that it took so long to update again, It's my fault. I was very busy with my job and school, so I was too exhausted to work on the fanfic when I got back home.  
>Second: I apologize because, what I hoped that would turn out in something sexy and fun chapter, is just one. <strong>big<strong>. filler.  
>Don't blame me, I would make this sexy and funny, if they had a more romantic relationship with eachother... but they're both soo.. you know. So that's quite the challenge. I just had too much fun with the synonyms for genitalia...<br>So, I hope you can forgive my poor poor soul and stay tuned for next chapter.

Bye!


	10. Gesundheit

Fred whimpered as he felt the thick smell of cigars. His eyes was covered by a black burlap sack, but he knew who had abducted him in the first place. He should've just stayed home.. The two muscular men that dragged him in, threw him onto a creaking wooden chair and pulled his blindfold off. Before him sat Don DeVito, clad in an elegant black suit with a thick cigar between his lips. He was quite a pudgy, short man, but he had all of the armed men inside the room at his command. Not someone to be messed with.

''So, mistah Coopah. My boys tell me you are late with your payment. I will give you a minute to explain yourself.''

Fred swallowed down his fear, manning up to talk.

''W-we-well, I'm just trying to get my money together.. Times are rough, y'know.. ?''

The Don took a long drag from his cigar, puffing out the cloud of tobacco smoke into Fred's face. He hated that fucking smell.

''Yes.. Well, mistah Coopah, y'see, times are ''rough'' for my family aswell.. How do you expect me to take care of my famiglia when you don't pay me back, huh?''

Fred looked at the short man pleadingly. He felt the feeling of sadness go up his throat and lodging itself stuck there to hinder him any kind of speech without looking like a baby.

''It seems that I have no choice.. Fat Tony.''

Fred looked over his shoulder. The fat, but still big, muscular and imposing man pulled a revolver from under his vest, aiming it against Fred's backhead. Fred stared blankly at the Don. He kept telling himself not to cry. Don't cry.. Don't cry.. But he damn sure cried. The tears welled up from his eyes and down his cheeks as he started to sob.

''I - I'm s-sorry! I'm.. just tr-trying to be a good son.. P-please, give me until Christmas Day.. Please.. DeVito..''

Fred heard the revolver being cocked behind him. He quickly leapt forward, hugging the Don's legs while crying and sobbing.

''PLEASE! PLEASE! Spare me.. I'll pay you back double.. I j-just need time..''

DeVito idly peered at the man, putting down the cigar in an ashtray held by a smaller gentleman next to him.

''A good son, huh? .. I can't deny other family happiness, but you better hold your word, mistah Coopah. You have until Christmas Eve. Fat Tony, Scozarro, escort mistah Coopah back to his apartment.''

Fred kept sobbing and thanking DeVito as he was carried out, the burlap sack again covering his eyes as the two gangsters drove him home. What the fuck was he supposed to do now?

* * *

><p>"Benjamin!… BENJAMIN!" Paulina's voice screeched through her apartment.<p>

"Dammit Benjamin! Don't walk away when I'm talking!"

Her pair of glasses were slipping of her tiny nose and her cheeks were running red out of frustration. She followed him into the kitchen, where he realized he was cornered.

He turned around lazily and faced her frowning face.

"What?"

"Were you even listening to me? You don't just walk out on me!"

Benjamin shrugged lazily and gave her a nonchalant look, he leaned against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yea, I was listenin' alright. You were talkin' bullshit about me quitting my job." He wanted to brush against her to get out of her sight, but her small pale hands gave him a strong push back to his place near the counter.

"It's not any 'Bullshit', Ben! It's the truth! Both of our careers are at stake!"

"Yea yea, Blah Blah Blah.." He brushed against her with more force and passed her, walking out of the kitchen again.

"Bloody hell, BENJAMIN!" she rushed behind him, getting really pissed at him.

She didn't expect him to suddenly turn around at walk up to her, she suddenly realized how much taller he is then her.

It is kind of terrifying, but she tried not to show that to him.

"No, just. Shut up, Paulina! I'm not quittin' my job! " He pointed his finger at her, not breaking his blue eyes from hers. "Do ye have ANY idea what I make in a month? Why in the world would I give that up in the first place?" Paulina still looked up to his face

"While you're playin' Admin's little lapdog, I actually do something!" He scuffed and stepped back. He went into the hall way and reached for his coat.

"Where do you think your going?" Paulina yelled at him, she was scared for a moment that the shaking in her voice was too obvious.

"Out." He zipped his coat shut and opened the door and slammed it shut behind him.

She jumped at the door and pulled it open with a strong force, she hung over the staircase and saw Ben's Red coat almost disappear from sight.

" BENJAMIN! LIKE HELL YOU'RE LEAVING!"

There was a short silence.

"WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO? BLEED ON ME AGAIN?"

He face flushed red and she took a deep breath and called down to the staircase.

"GROW UP, BEN!"

Her Elderly neighbors head popped out the door next to her, along with a few cats popping out at her feet. She ignored her neighbor and walked back into her apartment.

* * *

><p>He angrily kicked a soda can, it flew a few inches into the air and bounced on the concrete. He saw the distant can fall into the gutter, to be forgotten.<br>The cold poked his bare neck, he zipped the coat up to his neck and stuck his chin between his shoulders. He should have brought his hat while he was making his angry departure from the appartement.

"Fuck her! Makin' me quit my job! Who the hell does she think she is, huh?" He averted a puddle in the pavement and skipped over a homeless man underneath a newspaper. The sky was getting darker and clouds were settling above the city.

"Why doesn't she just quit her job? She hardly does anythin' but to walk around with those stupid papers against her!... Being a perfect lapdog for Admin! Yea! That's what she's good at, alright!" He grunted to his own thoughts, a passing lady looked at him worried but kept her fast walking pace up.

He noticed that his weary feet made him walk the familiar road to Carmine's diner.. He stopped up and peered up at the grey sky, and then down at the wet pavement. He was not the one in the wrong here, anyways.

''Miss Perfect, never doing anything wrong..'' he murmured as he kept walking, turning and seeing the blue neon letters of ''Carmine's''. He stopped once more. What the hell was he supposed to do in there? Carmine wouldn't help, and what the hell was Anthony going to do? He sighed, continuing his trek, every step bringing him closer to the diner and the neon sign. He had nowhere else to go - And he was hungry anyway.

''Hey, it's mama's little sunshine!'' Carmine grinned from behind the diner's counter as Ben slammed the door behind him and sat down infront of him on one of the stools. ''What can I get for ya, my euphoric lil' brother?''

''Just give me something to drink.'' Benjamin said grumpily, leaning his face on his closed fist and staring at the woodgrain of the counter. His brother slammed a BONK! Energy Drink infront of him which Ben opened, proceeding to stare into the aluminium-can's contents.

''Aw, my little brother isn't happy today? What happened? Did you get a splinter in your finger? Did someone overtake you on the highway?'' Carmine said daddingly to his younger brother.

''You're -not- helping, Carmine!'' Benjamin spat out, glaring up at him. Carmine smiled slightly and then slid over the counter, taking a seat on the stool next to Ben.

''Okay then, tell me what it is and I won't hurt your manliness any further.'' Ben sighed and tapped his finger on the can he was holding.

''Paulina and I just argued..'' he murmured out. Carmine giggled and gave him a brotherly slap on the shoulder.

''Everyone argues, Benji! Including ma and André, grandma and grandpa, hell, even Clayton and his wife! And they love eachother. It just happens, y'know? Hating eachother is a part of the whole love thing. To truly love someone, y'gotta hate 'em sometimes. 's in the fine print, you know?'' Carmine said with a warm smile on his lips, patting Ben's wet head. ''Now you know what I think you should do? You should get a nice bouquet of flowers, and head right back to Paulina and tell her that you're sorry!'' Ben lifted an eyebrow in annoyance.

''.. She's the one in the wrong here!'' Carmine giggled and gave him a smack on the head.

''Do you really think she'll say sorry to you, loser?'' Ben glared at him and Carmine quickly hopped over the counter again. He snatched Ben's can and sipped from it before shooing his younger brother away. ''Go on, she's not gonna wait forever.'' Ben peered around the inside of the empty diner and sighed, sliding off the stool and heading out of the door.

* * *

><p>Paulina paced through the living room, looking outside the window with the slightest hope to see her Scout return to her appartement. She startled with every glimpse of a red raincoat, it was the so manieth old man walking his dog.<br>She walked back into the kitchen poundering over the words they'd exchanged.

"The Scout's contract is running to an end." she recalled the words in Admin's hoarse voice. "My contract is still running up for some 5 more years, I mean.. It was the opportunity to stop and think about another job... " the thinking made her head ache, she stopped to pour her a cup of tea.

When she looked outside she noticed the rain had gotten worse, she blew the steam from her beverage. "Ben could have always renewed the contract... but.. ugh. I hate seeing him get hurt like that!... not again." She rubbed her head and stared up to the gray sky once more.

A loud knock against her door made her jump out of her thoughts. She put her tea aside and carefully walked to her door, as she was afraid to scare the person behind the door away.  
>Most likely Benjamin who had returned to her, she quickly looked at her clock to confront him how long he had been roaming the streets.<p>

The door didn't reveal the scrawny figure of Scout dressed in a red coat but the charmatic and apologizing smile of the BLU team's Medic.  
>She was taken aback by this sudden appearance, her mouth gaped for words and her brow furrowed.<p>

"My apologies, Dear Paulina. But ze rain outside got worse and worse and I was nearby. I hope you don't mind?" His black hair was soaked and pressed against his skull, slight drops of rainwater leaked from all the edges of his posture.

"Yeah! I'm sorry!" She shook her head, opening the door for him. "Do come in." He smiled at her as she took his coat and shook all the rain off it.

"Can I get you something?" She asked him as she was hanging his coat against the wall. He was examining her photos against the wall.

"Whazever you're having!" His hands were locked behind his back as he smiled at the photo of her and her dad. It slightly annoyed her that he was still looking at them, he has seen them before, he has watched them with the same smile over and over.

She poured him a cup of tea and put it on the coffee table. The noise of the porselain mug against the wooden table made the German doctor turn his gaze from the photos to her. He sat next to her and sipped from the tea.

"So Gottfried, how have you been?" She asked after a moment of silence. "No, what brings you here? I thought you'd return back to Germany this time of year?" recalling how she'd spend the last year in Germany with him.

"I decided to live closer to work. I bought a house here." He nods agreeing to every word he said.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "How nice."

"And you Paulina? How have you been?" They looked at eachother and Paulina suddenly remembered that look that caught her attention for the first time, that and his charming smile that made her fall in love with the handsome doctor from Germany.

''I've been.. good.. No real problems here in Boston, really.'' Paulina smiled which Gottfried happily smiled back. A few seconds of silence passed as the German sipped from his cup. He placed it down and looked at her.

''So, do you still dance, Paulina?'' he said, his words smooth as if covered in butter on a hot summer day. Paulina let out a light snort.

''Dance? Not lately - Not that I was especially good at it anyways.'' she said, straightening her back. Gottfried stood up and offered his hand courtly.

''May I make a suggestion of dancing for old times sake?'' Paulina looked at his hand and placed hers on his palm, standing up aswell. Slowly they started their waltz.

"God, this is weird..." she murmured softly when they glided across the room together. She looked up to his clean shaven chin and he looked back at her with his familiar reassuring smile.

Paulina somehow feeling very at home in Gottfried's arms. She couldn't help but to notice he had the same cologne he always used to, the familiar smell almost melting her heart. It gave her series of memories flashing before her eyes, the kissing, the embraces, waking up next to him... the lovely summer they spend in Germany together. Like her heart ached for such closure, her eyes flew over his smooth, handsome face. Their waltz slowly stopped as they looked at eachother, their faces carefully inching close to eachother

''Hey, Fritz, get your hands off Paulina!'' Ben shouted from the doorframe to Paulina's kitchen. Gottfried lifted his eyebrow inquisitively and peered down at Paulina.

''Paulina, do you know zis man?'' Paulina sighed and let go off Gottfried's hands, rubbing the bridge of her nose with a grunt.

''Yes.. Uhm.. Well, I guess you already know eachother.'' Gottfried nodded and peered over at Benjamin, who was fuming with the rage of a thousand suns. Or atleast a tiny Bostonian.

''Now, now, Scout - Let's not get ahead of ourzelves. I zink it is better if you leave before zings must end badly.'' Benjamin clenched his fists at the German's arrogant words, crushing the bouquet of flowers in his hand.

''How da hell am I supposed to do dat? YOU TRIED TO KISS MY GIRLFRIEND, YOU.. you.. Deutschbag!'' Benjamin shouted, throwing the ruined flowers onto the floor. Gottfried sighed, rolling his eyes at the immature whelp.

''I would slap you but in Germany we don't hit lizle girls.'' Benjamin glared down the German, before letting out a Bostonian warcry, flying at Gottfried, both men grabbing a hold of eachother's necks. Ben kicked franticly, getting Gottfried leant over, before smashing his face into the porcelain cup on the table.

Gottfried shrieked in agony, and Scout kept on smashing away at his back. Paulina ran up to pull Ben away, but got waved away - but this gave Gottfried enough of an opening to splash the hot tea-water into Ben's face.

''OW! MY FRICKIN' FACE! MY FAACE!'' Ben screamed as he stumbled out of the kitche, holding his burnt face in his hands. Gottfried stood up, walking out after the screaming Bostonian.

''All I can tell you is zis next procedure will be.. excruciating!'' Gottfried took a snug grip of Ben's head, before slamming him headfirst into the livingroom's glasstable - making the glasstop of the table crash at the impact, Ben letting out another high-pitched shriek. Gottfried confidently wiped his hands, turning around and smiling at Paulina.

''I apologize, Fräulein, but some bastards should j-'' Gottfried didn't get to complete his sentence before getting a copy of Andy Warhol's 'Flowers' smashed over his head. Scout followed it up by grabbing the German's hair and smashing him into another copy of Andy Warhol's painting of Jackie Kennedy. As he was about to continue his relentless assault, Paulina's voice stopped them both, dead in their tracks.

''STOP IT! OUT! BOTH OF YOU!'' Slowly both turned to look at her and then at their own bloody selves. Paulina put a hand on each of their backs, pushing them out the door.

''Out! OUT! OUT!''

Ben sighed as he sat down on the curb, wiping blood out of his eyes from being smashed into the glass table. The German sat down next to him, still with the painting wrapped around his neck.

''Yeah.. Nice tie, knucklehead. This is all your fault.'' Ben said angrily as he zipped up his jacket.

''Shut up, you lizle bunny.''

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> AAAAAND WE'RE BACK! Updates every weekend!


End file.
